Amira
by WhateverWhoeverWherever-SWT
Summary: "I will become a man who can protect you, Amira!" Her green eyes never wavered, neither did his golden amber eyes. He was going to protect her this time around.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** : _The girl named Amira_

Adil was a simple merchant. He traded goods wherever his feet took him. He was a man that has ladies falling for his feet left and right. It didn't matter what they looked like as long as they were females to him. In a village just north of Tison Village, he met a woman named Hadiya, who did not fall for his charms.

Incredulous, he followed her everywhere in the village. Whether it was the market, the capital, the sea or her home, he didn't relent and tried to entice her with his gold and silvers. However, Hadiya didn't care for materialistic things such as those and this fact was unknown to Adil. For months, Adil tried to charm her, to make her fall in love with him, but his efforts were a waste of time.

He only knew how to attract women with his looks and gold. With his thick short brown hair, mesmerizing green eyes, smooth skin, narrow face and a tall and strong built, no one could resist him. Hadiya cared for none of these. The only thing she saw was a spoiled, lazy, ungrateful, deceptive, and rude young man. He wasn't a man that she could imagine herself loving.

It was not until when soldiers from the Parthevia Kingdom came and called for men to join the war that Hadiya came to worry about him. Despite his tendency to accompany her wherever she goes, the two of them became close friends but never more than that. Hadiya was a woman with round black eyes, tan skin from working under the sun, a small stature, a curvaceous body and a headstrong personality.

She wasn't the most beautiful but to Adil, she was. He found ways to avoid being enlisted into the army so that he could stay by her side. This side of him that she hasn't seen before was what made Hadiya fall for the man she used to hate. From being a deceptive and rude man, Adil became a thoughtful and loyal man in her eyes. After all his years of hard work, she finally said yes.

Happy beyond compare, he thought to himself that day, _I'm the luckiest man alive!_

 **oooOooo**

" _Mommy_."

It was a normal day in their home. Adil was out trading some of the goods he had collected in some of the faraway cities he had been to in the capital while Hadiya was at home doing her housework. The surprise she received that day happened while she was out washing clothes. She was just about to get done when a pitter patter of tiny little footsteps reached her ears.

Curious, she looked up from her laundry and found her one-year-old daughter standing a few feet away from her, a bright smile decorating her lips. "Mommy!" The way that familial word left her daughter's lips didn't sound like it came from a one-year-old. Despite that, she was overjoyed. Her daughter said her first word! And it was _Mommy_! She scooped up her daughter and spun her around.

Laughter like bells from the palace rang at their humble home that day. Adil came home, drained and sleepy but when Hadiya told him the wonderful news; it was as if he was rejuvenated! He couldn't believe it! In the same day, their daughter called Adil _Daddy_. Their family was small but they were content with their lives.

 **oooOooo**

"What do you mean the Empire took all your goods?"

Adil sighed in frustration, fists curled on top of his lap. "The war between Parthevia and Reim is more violent than we thought. Reim outnumbers us even though Parthevia conquered a lot of kingdoms in the past. The king ordered the soldiers to get as many men as they can. I refused, of course. But they were also ordered to get as many rations as they can. I had refused to give anything to them but they simply took everything away by force."

Adil had been a merchant, but his job was stripped away from him when he could longer hold onto his goods. The products slipped away from his grasps, and slowly, even his confidence in the one thing he could do vanished. To be reduced from a confident man to someone who no longer has confidence in anything he does was a terrible sight for Hadiya.

Providing food for his family became difficult and he found himself wasting the night away looking for a job to provide for his wife and daughter. Even simple jobs were difficult to find nowadays and even more so, taxes just kept increasing. When they could no longer pay the tax, soldiers came to their home and told them that they need to pay one way or another. For that reason, Adil decided something.

They had to move away.

He wasn't about to enlist into the army just so his family could live well. It wasn't what his wife and daughter needed. Besides, how could he leave his beautiful wife and loveable six-year-old daughter alone? They found a home in Tison Village but even there, villagers gave him dirty glares. Calling him an expatriate. He knew of the word. Even his wife knew what it meant.

They didn't expect for their daughter to understand, however. Even though they were alienated, they found friends in a couple named Badr and Esra. It seemed like they have similar circumstances.

It was the day when two extraordinary individuals met.

 **oooOooo**

"Amira, why don't you go and meet our neighbours' son?"

The little girl squinted her eyes, a pout on her lips. "He's too bright, mommy." Her words left her parents confused but they simply dismissed it. "He's probably the closest child your age around here." Hadiya's child, Amira, received her mother's orange locks with errant curls, her father's mesmerizing green eyes, her mother's button nose, her mother's freckles, and she couldn't stop fidgeting in the presence of a stranger.

"You should make at least one friend. For daddy's sake, won't you make friends with Sinbad?" Adil asked his daughter. She wore pouty lips, her eyes glistening and this only served to make Hadiya's eyebrow to twitch. "Don't use that look on your daddy. You know he can't resist them, right?"

"Amira knows!" She cheekily replied.

Sighing in exasperation, she gently pushed the little girl outside, who kept protesting that she didn't need any friends. "Amira doesn't want to go outside! Amira wants to stay with Mommy and Daddy!" The couple glanced at each other, the taller of the two sighing when he saw his wife's expression. "Then, Daddy will come with you."

"... no. I want Mommy."

"Dear!" The crybaby called out, tears streaming down his face as he pointed at his daughter. "See that? See that?! She doesn't love Daddy!" Hadiya rolled her eyes, she and her daughter shared an amused look. "Don't cry, Adil. She's just messing with you. You become a crybaby when you're teased. It's the reason why our daughter keeps doing that."

"But... But!"

"Go on now. You shouldn't waste precious daylight." Dejected that his wife didn't do anything to improve his mood, he became even more dejected when his daughter took pity on him and guided him out of their house. Why were women savages?! They didn't even take notice of his pride being blown to smithereens.

A few moments out, a familiar voice that lifted his mood reached his ears. "Adil? What happened to you?" He sprinted to his direction and tackled Badr in a hug. "Badr! My wife and daughter are being so mean!" Badr nervously chuckled while Adil felt a tug on his pants. When he looked down, he saw Badr's four-year-old son, Sinbad. "No! Ret go oph Daddy! He's mah Daddy!"

"Daddy, you're even more childish than me." Adil playfully glowered at his daughter while unlatching himself from his friend. "I don't even want to ask where you learned that word."

"Childish?"

"Yes."

"Amira learned it from Mommy."

Adil's shoulders slumped in gloominess. Badr roared in laughter. "Your daughter's quite bright, isn't she?" The green-eyed man nodded, his eyes sparkling with pride. "Why don't you introduce yourself to my friend?" Adil nudged his daughter softly on the shoulder. The young girl sighed, lifting a hand and placing a finger on her palm with her other hand.

"Amira's name is Amira. I'm six-years-old." The words left her lips eloquently. If Badr didn't know any better, Amira might have sounded a little older than her own age. "Nice to meet you, Amira. I'm Badr, and this little rascal here is my four-year-old son, Sinbad."

"'M not rittle!" The amber-eyed little boy declared. "'m just yung!" He puffed his cheeks out. Adil and Badr silently cooed at Sinbad's adorable expression while Amira just squinted her eyes. _He's too bright_ , she thought. _Why's he so bright_? Amber eyes suddenly landed on her, startling her all of a sudden. Sinbad's gaze couldn't be explained other than it was intense.

On the other hand, Adil and Badr waited and wondered what was going to happen next. "Pwetty..." Amira innocently blinked. On the other hand, Adil and Badr stifled their laughter with how cute the both of them looked. "Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Wat coror ish hair?" It took her a moment to reply. She didn't understand him at first. "Orange." The boy's eyes sparkled in awe. "Owenge~"

Suddenly, he threw his hands up in the air. "I wove owenge!" Adil choked on his saliva, Badr gently patting him on the back. "Did you hear that?!" He whispered-yelled to Badr. "Isn't that kind of a confession?!" Badr slightly sweatdropped at his friend's rather exaggerated accusation. "He's just four, Adil. It just means Sinbad wants to be her friend."

Meanwhile, Sinbad tackled Amira in a hug and rubbed his cheek on her stomach. She awkwardly hugged him back. "Nee-chan, let pway!" Amira glanced at Adil and Badr, her father agreeing in a defeated way while Badr happily nodded. She simply ignored the way how her father looked dejected

This, of course, made the crybaby cry.

Sinbad lead the older girl around, pointing out things that caught his attention. Amira found him adorable with his short, pudgy arms and legs. His cheeks were rounded but most of all, his eyes were what caught her attention in the first place. They were an indescribable amber that shines with conviction. His very presence radiated assurance to those around him.

Assurance of what, she didn't know. "Ne, Nee-chan, whar your name again?" He asked after getting tired of babbling nonsensical things. "Amira."

"Anila!"

"Amira."

"Amima!"

"Amira."

"Amila!"

"Ami _ra_."

"Amira!"

"If it's hard, just call me whatever you want."

"... Nee-chan!"

Amira sweatdropped as she watched Sinbad laugh to his heart's content. "Nee-chan's pwetty and wice! I wanna mawwy Nee-chan!" The orange-haired girl giggled, messing with Sinbad's purple locks. "Nee-chan likes taller guys."

"Then 'm gonna be tarrer than Nee-chan!"

"We'll see."

Sinbad suddenly stopped, confusing Amira. "What's wrong?"

"Dunno tis playz."

It was then she noticed that they had wandered deep into the woods. Alarmed, she scooped up Sinbad in her arms. _Trace back our steps_ , she thought. _If we do that, we'll find the main road._ When she turned around, however, she saw a fork in the path they've taken. There was no indication which path they'd came from. She suddenly caught the scent of the sea.

"Right," she mumbled. "The sea is on our right." She took a step forward and continued down the path she had chosen. "Nee-chan, sing a song!" Despite the predicament they found themselves in, Sinbad didn't look scared at all like Amira. "I don't know any song." The little boy pouted, climbing on Amira and settling himself on her shoulders.

"But it's bowing~"

The orange-haired girl suddenly clasped a hand over Sinbad's mouth, carrying him in her arms once again. "Don't be noisy, Sinbad. Someone else is here." Before, the forest had this peaceful ambience. However, now, the silence was chilling. Every rustle alarmed her. As if every movement around meant that someone was there.

' _It's okay.'_

 _'He's a friend.'_

 _'He's not an enemy.'_

 _'He's nice.'_

"Sinbad, no matter what happens, close your eyes, okay?"

"Mmm!"

Once she was certain he couldn't see, she called out, "Mister, you can come out. No one else is here." Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds had passed, a teen jumped down from the foliage he hid in. The stranger was covered in blood from head to toe. Dried blood and grime covered his what seems to be ash-blond hair.

He wore blue rags that were now dirtied with blood and dirt, and Amira couldn't help but scrunch up her nose at the irony scent. Half of his face was covered with a black cloth and the rest of his body was hidden from sight with the rags. She could only make out his hair, his brown eyes and sickly-pale skin. The dull and lifeless look in his eyes did not unnerve her at all.

"What are you doing deep in the forest?" His voice was deep, and despite his current appearance, his voice held a tinge of concern. Amira smiled. "We got lost." Her answer was simple and to the point. Her response, however, earned her a deadpanned expression from the stranger. "Where are your parents?"

"... crying."

The two of them stared at each other, one with naive kindness and the other with cautiousness and disbelief. "Mister, are you hurt?" He grumbled in response. "Do you need help?" He eyed her for a few moments. "No. You two should head back to your home." He suddenly warned her and the child in her arms. "Assassins like myself are scattered throughout this empire."

Amira noticed his voice taking a more dangerous tone, but she simply dismissed it aside. "There's nothing to worry about, Mister. As long as you're here, nothing bad will happen, right?"

The stranger in front of her couldn't understand the strange girl in front of him. Every word the left her lips reassured him, made him fall into a sense of security. He felt the need to protect her, fight off enemies that would dare hurt the little girl in front of him. He was drawn to her. Her green eyes held something he couldn't understand.

It was something that was beyond his comprehension. In all his short seventeen years of living, he hadn't met a girl who could draw him in like a moth to a flame. He tried to fight off this feeling but found that it was rather difficult to do so. In the end, he simply sighed in defeat. "Go. I'll walk you back near your home." The little girl beamed. "Nee-chan, can I look now?"

"Not yet, Sinbad."

He followed after her from behind. He was curious. How was she not afraid of him? How was she not unnerved by the blood covering him? She had been keeping the younger child from seeing his bloodied form, and yet, not once did she look at him in fright.

It was... intriguing.

She truly believed that nothing bad will happen as long as he was there. How can she believe in something with nothing to back up her words? She did not know a single thing about him aside that he was an assassin. He could have easily killed her and the little boy... but he didn't. "Girl," he called out. "What's your name?"

"Amira. Yours?"

"... Rama."

"It's nice to meet you, Rama-niisan."

The rest of their walk was spent in silence. Apparently, the little boy in her arms had fallen asleep. Rama did not understand how Amira's mind worked. A stranger, a killer like him; how could she be so at ease in his presence? Her footsteps were light and rhythmic, her even breathing calmed his nerves. He didn't understand how she could have that kind of effect on him.

Amira was a weird child.

The sound of the ocean waves reached his ears. "Rama-niisan, are you coming with us? Daddy and Mommy won't mind if you stay for a bit." Rama simply shook his head. If word got out that her family was hosting an assassin— especially when he was from Reim—, it would only lead to a bloodbath.

Rama was an assassin, but he wasn't so heartless as to kill innocent children in this war. "Then, be careful, okay? Your friends and family must be waiting for you to go back to them. Bye-bye, Rama-niisan." The little girl left with a wave of her hand, an innocent smile on her face. He couldn't help but mirror her expression.

In his eyes, Amira was something else. She wasn't just a simple kid who lives near the shore. She was just a normal kid who was bratty and loud. Amira was quiet, patient and charismatic. Even though he had just met the child, he felt compelled to follow her. It was as if someone was tugging on his arm and telling him to protect her, to guide her, to fight by her side...

... but she was just _a child_.

 _The girl named Amira radiated a presence that was out of this world_ , he mused to himself. _I... wish to follow her._

 **oooOooo**

 **Author's Note**

 _So, how was that? Any suggestions? Was it okay? I hope it was okay. What do you think of it? Well? Well?_

 _Ugh, so frustrating~_

 _It's... okay, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _The boy named Basil_

 **oooOooo**

"Balbadd?"

Amira asked her father. "That's right. Daddy will be visiting a friend over there. Would Amira like to come?" Adil asked his daughter while preparing his stuff. He wasn't so confident that his daughter would come. After all, Balbadd was way too far and he was certain that they'll be gone for months. "I don't wanna leave Mommy." He eyes widened in surprise. That just meant that his little daughter would like to go with him!

 _I... I'm so happy~_ he was blissfully unaware about the deadpanned expressions on Amira's and Hadiya's face. "I think I'll stay with Mommy." That one sentence snapped him out of his reveries. "Wha—?! But... But..." Hadiya rolled her eyes when her husband started bawling on the floor. "She's teasing, dear." But her words were ignored. Sighing, she knelt down on one knee in front of her daughter.

"I'll be fine, Amira," she paused, seeing the doubting look on her daughter's face. "I have Esra, Badr and Sinbad to accompany me. Go; this is a rare opportunity to go on an adventure." Amira still looked as if she was hesitating whether she should go or not. "I promise. Besides," she glanced at Adil, who had finally stopped crying and was staring at them with a fond gaze.

"I'm a strong woman, remember?"

With a defeated expression, Amira relented and decided to go with her father. "Can I say goodbye to Sinbad first?" Hadiya giggled while Adil scowled at this. Ever since that one time Amira and Sinbad got lost in the forest, it had seemed like they had gotten quite close. Esra and Adil were being quite the frantic parents they were and hugged their child to death. Badr and Hadiya simply lectured the two about going to places they don't know.

"Sure. Sure, but I'm guessing that little Sin will cry when you tell him that."

And true to Hadiya's words, once Amira told Sinbad where she was going with her father, the little boy latched onto her waist and cried on her stomach. "I wanna gow! I wanna gow wit Nee-chan!" Adil was trying to gently pry away the little pipsqueak off his daughter. Badr was laughing while Esra and Hadiya loved the scene they were making. "I'll be back, Sinbad. Take care of my Mommy for me, okay? You're a strong man, right?"

Sinbad pulled away, snot dangling down from his nostrils. Amira scrunched up her nose in disgust but forced a smile on her face. "You'll protect Mommy and Miss Esra, right?" Sinbad threw his hands in the hair, his puffy eyes gleaming with determination. "I'mma pwotchek mwawwy 'n... 'n mwish 'iya!" The orange-haired girl patted the purple-haired boy on the head. "Then, wait for Amira to come back."

Badr and Esra were in awe. They were surprised that Amira managed to stop Sinbad from being so stubborn... and bratty. Definitely from being bratty. The two of them rarely managed to make Sinbad do whatever he's told unless they tease him about being such a little boy. "I'mma mwet Nue-chan!" His sobs _finally_ stopped.

Amira hugged everyone before they left Tison Village. Adil said that they need to be discreet in doing so. They didn't need Parthevian soldiers spotting them. It took them a few days to find a caravan that they could hitch a ride on. Not many merchants liked to give free rides after all.

 **oooOooo**

The sun was glaring down on them and there was not a single cloud in sight that could provide temporary shade. Adil did not deny that he never liked the hot weather. He would sweat buckets upon buckets upon buckets and he detested the sticky feeling it gave him. It made him feel disgusting, and travelling in the desert had never been so pleasant. He used to be a merchant and even then, he tended to avoid deserts in his travels.

Because all he could see was sand and _more_ sand. His green eyes then landed on his daughter, who seemed unaffected by this unreasonably hot weather. Instead of bored and exhausted eyes, she seemed to be full of life and her eyes filled with wonder. He knew his daughter was different from normal children. Different in a good kind of way.

She spoke fluently despite her age. She absorbed information faster than normal. Even then, she could use that information unlike others who simply forget it the next day. Amira was an anomaly but he found it quite endearing. Her speech was adorable. No matter how advanced she was, she was still that adorable little child he wanted to spoil.

And spoil he did when he had been a merchant, he had hidden a lot of books in the shed of their home. When he realized that his daughter learned faster than an average child, he found that she loved reading books. He had given them to her and continued to do so even now. However, books were scarce these past few months. They even got more expensive.

Adil loved spoiling his daughter, but he wasn't about to spend all their money because of it.

Meanwhile, while Adil was slowly becoming delusional because of the heat, Amira was staring outside with eyes filled with wonder and dread. She had been staring at a child, a few years older than her, who was bounded by _chains_. The clink clanking of the chains was loud and attention-catching. The boy was walking on sand with bare feet.

Amira couldn't even imagine how much it was hurting him. What caught her attention most, however, was the ears on _top_ of his head and his rather long nails. His hair was silver in colour and so were his ears. His skin, even though he had been out in the sun, has a beautiful ivory tone. She couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden behind a curtain of his bangs.

Soon, they've reached two slopes. They went through the middle but even then, the sun was glaring down on them.

 _'Danger'_

 _'You need to leave'_

 _'Hurry'_

Amira quietly approached the merchant driving the caravan she and her father were riding on. "Mister." She silently called out. The driver, Menakht, glanced down at her, his eyes crinkling on the corners as he smiled. "Oh, what is it, little Amira?" Menakht was an old man who traded different cloths. He had no family and his wife died a few years after they had been married.

That was why Menakht saw Amira as his own daughter. The first time he met the orange-haired girl, he was bombarded by countless questions about the cities and the capitals. He was happy to answer her questions, and there were no boring times when she was beside him. Menakht actually found Adil and Amira quite endearing and enjoyed their company the past few days.

To him, Amira was a bright and polite child. However, as he stared at her eyes right now, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt somewhat inferior to her. Something in her eyes said that he should trust her, blindly or not. It was his choice but he felt compelled to do whatever she would say. "Let's go faster." Although confused, he did as he was told and bewildered his fellow merchants.

"Why do we need to go faster, little Amira?"

The one word that escaped her lips surprised him. "Danger."

Not long after she said that word, they heard something tumbling down from both sides. There were boulders rolling down the slopes, causing the drivers to panic and go faster. Menakht watched as one by one, wagons were crushed by the giant rocks. He gulped. If he didn't follow what Amira had said earlier, his wagon might have been one of those.

For some reason, Amira's eyes never left that strange boy's forms. Her eyes followed his every movement, every time he dodges a boulder seemed so elegant. The way he moved captivated her and in a split of a second, Amira and the boy made eye contact. Green eyes widened as they stared at Golden ones. Amira held her breath, mesmerized by their beauty.

A few wagons managed to escape danger. They stopped a good distance away from the destruction those boulders brought. They did not deny that if Menakht's wagon did not pick up speed, they would have been crushed by one of those boulders as well. Menakht felt a drop of sweat, staring at Amira with eyes filled with disbelief.

"Amira! Amira!" Adil called his daughter, eyes frantic as he searched for his daughter. He passed out before the boulders came, and woke up only to find the wagon empty. He found her beside Menakht, who had been helping those who barely escaped the disaster. "Amira, thank goodness' you're alright." He embraced his daughter as if she would disappear if he lets go.

Menakht erupted into laughter, patting Adil on the back quite harshly. "If it weren't for little Amira, I don't think these many people would survive that!" Adil pulled away, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "She told me to go faster, and for some reason, I followed. With so little words, she gained my trust. You have one special little kid in your hands."

Adil flushed in embarrassment, Menakht moving on to aid the injured. He found his daughter approaching a boy— _a slave_ — with a balm in her tiny little hands. Adil fondly smiled, proud of his little girl. He moved and decided to help dressing the injured.

Goldeyes warily scrutinized the girl in front of him. "This will help your wounds from getting infected." He frowned, he looked away. He simply ignored the little girl offering her help. He winced. He flinched. It hurts. "It will only get worse, you know?" Once again, he analyzed the girl, gold eyes searching for something. He flinched. He groaned. She was right. It only got worse.

When he made no resistance, Amira took this as an okay to treat his wounds. They were only superficial cuts but with so many of them, it must hurt a lot. She found old scars on his arms, and since his skin tone was porcelain, every scar was visible. He winced and she stopped. "Does it hurt too much?" Goldeyes bored into hers before he shook his head.

Finished, he watched her clumsily dress his wounds. Annoyed, he took the bandages from her and wrapped them himself. He saw her flinch, a look of hurt flashing through her features. "Name?" She jolted, stared at him before she answered. "A... Amira. You?" He stared. And stared. Finding nothing untrustworthy in her eyes, he indulged her with his name.

"Basil."

Her smile. Basil only found one word to describe it. Warm. Her smile was warm.

After a few hours of rest, the group decided to move on. Menakht, surprisingly enough, coerced Basil to rest in his wagon where Adil spoiled the boy with food and water. Basil blinked. Amira giggled. She found his expression hilarious. "Eat up, boy! You look like you haven't eaten for days." Basil's thin arms and visible cheekbones worried Adil. Since when was the last time this boy ate?

"... th... thank you."

Adil beamed and... felt a drop of sweat slid down his forehead. Basil practically wolfed down the entire plate. "You'll choke if you eat too fast." The golden-eyed boy ignored him. He stopped only when he saw Amira staring while he was devouring the food he was given. He thought she was curious about the ears on top of his head. He was wrong. "Do you want to be my friend?"

In the background, Adil had already fallen asleep.

The question stunned him.

For as long as he could remember, people avoided him like the plague. People treated his tribe like real caged animals. People looked at them with either disgust or lust for power. Golden eyes narrowed at her, baring his fangs in defence. "Stay _away_." Never again would he trust anyone. The last time he did, he found himself sold as a slave.

He dismissed his earlier thoughts about how warm her smile had been. That person's smile had also been identical to Amira's, something he forgot for a split second. That kind of smile fooled him before, he would not fall for it again. Hurt glimmered in her green eyes, but Basil simply acted as if he didn't see it.

For the next couple of days, Basil avoided Amira, something that disheartened the girl. Adil noticed this but made no move to interfere. Deep inside, Adil knew that his daughter knows what she's doing; why she decided to ask Basil to be her friend. Soon, they've reached a small town and after this, the next stop would be Balbadd.

Menakht, the leader of the caravan, decided to stop by here to take a rest after crossing the desert. "We'll stay here for three days. At noon in the third day, we'll be on our way to Balbadd." There was a chorus of 'yes, sir' from his group. Menakht faced Adil and his daughter. "That alright with you?" Adil shrugged his shoulders. "We're not in a hurry, so it's okay. Besides, the reason I brought Amira with me was so she could explore."

He watched father and daughter disappear into the crowd before Menakht glanced down at the boy standing beside him. "What about you, boy? What are you going to do now that your owner died?" His golden eyes flickered and silently headed back inside the wagon. Menakht sighed, rubbing his nape in exasperation. "What am I going to do with that boy? He refuses to talk. He doesn't even know what to do with himself."

Basil leaned against a barrel inside the wagon, his eyebrows furrowed from thinking so deeply. For some reason, Amira's warm smile never left his mind. This hasn't happened before. _That_ person's smile paled in comparison to Amira's. No matter how much he tried to get rid of her image in his head, the green-eyed orange-haired girl occupied his mind.

Meanwhile, Adil inwardly cooed at his daughter's wide-eyed expression, her gaze devouring her surroundings. "Daddy, before we go home, can we bring back something for Mommy and Mister Badr and Miss Esra and Sinbad?" Adil rubbed his cheek with his daughter's, earning himself a whine from her. "Daddy, stop it!" He chuckled, halting when slaves passed by them.

Amira's smile vanished, remembering the cuffs on Basil's wrists and ankles. "Why?" Adil jerked when Amira spoke. "Why do those people have chains, Daddy? Why does Basil have one, too?" She tightened her hold on Adil's shoulders. "They look hurt. Their feet are hurt. Why are they chained like wild animals, Daddy? I don't... I don't like it." She buried her face on the crook of his neck, averting her gaze from the slaves.

The clanking of the chains stopped, catching Adil's attention. His breath hitched to a stop when he realized the slave driver was right in front of him. "Hello there, young man." Adil pulled his daughter even closer to him. "H... Hello. Do you need something from me?" He was wary. The way the slave driver was eyeing his daughter sickened him.

"Is that your child?" A wary nod. "Her hair colour is quite... the rarity. I've never seen anything like it." A sickening grin, a malicious glint; Adil felt bile in his throat. "What are you getting at, sir?" There were chains clanking, hitting each other and Adil was aware that everyone in the area stopped to see what was going on. The dark gaze, his greedy eyes; they were in a dangerous position.

Adil mentally cursed when he realized they were surrounded. "If you'll excuse me, young man, I'll take that girl from you." He adjusted his hold on his daughter, sidestepping to dodge a slave that tried to grab his daughter. His foot connected with a jaw, his elbow digging into an abdomen and his knee hitting their backs. "Don't look, Amira." He whispered while flipping to avoid a sword, making sure his hold was firm.

Sharp green eyes glinted dangerously, his gaze boring holes into that slave driver. Adil jumped to avoid a slave from tackling him to the ground, and he landed on top of the slave, his heels digging into his shoulder blades. There were a crack and a scream of anguish. Adil quickly ran away once he saw a chance, but halted when something pierced his thigh.

He fell to one knee, Amira asking about what's going on. "Don't open your eyes, Amira. Don't until I tell you to." He knew his daughter wanted to ask more but he gently pushed her head so his shoulder blocked her vision. "You made quite the riot, bastard. You should have just left the brat with us and ran away." The slave driver spat out with a sneer, taking amusement in Adil's pain.

Adil tightened his hold, his wound throbbing in pain but the slave driver never approached him. A thud resounded in the silence and when Adil looked up, he saw white. " _Die_." The slave driver backed away, fear swimming in his eyes. "Basil?" Bewildered, Adil uttered the boy's name.

"Don't touch them. If you do, you'll die."

Basil bared his fangs, his golden eyes turning into slits, his white mane looking more dangerous that it should be. He had no excuse why he was here. He just felt that Amira was in danger, and without thinking about where she was, he had already run around the town to search for her. He remembered her smile. Her touch. Her eyes. Her kindness.

For some reason, he wanted to protect her.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hoped you like it. It's pretty slow going for now but I hope you don't mind.

And...

THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS FANFIC A CHANCE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _The Death of A Sailor and A Merchant_

 **oooOooo**

" _We will meet again. I promise_."

It has been at least three months since they arrived in Balbadd. During that time, Basil never left Amira's side, something Adil was grateful for. His daughter cornered him about his fighting skills, and he admitted that he has been learning for a few years now in case something happens.

Much to his surprise, Basil asked if he could teach him as long as they were here. Adil found it strange how Basil took the initiative to talk to them but then again, he wasn't complaining. His daughter looked so bright and happy when she was talking to Basil- even though Adil has this urge to separate them whenever one gets too close.

The incident back in that town was long forgotten; but, it only made Adil even more protective. He made sure that Amira's bright-coloured hair was well-hidden from everyone outside the caravan. "Why do I need to cover my hair, Daddy?" Even though Amira was smarter than most her age, her naivety about certain things relieved him to some extent.

At least, he could still baby her until she finds it annoying in the future.

But the one thing that baffled him. The one thing that puzzled and at the same time, intrigued him; it was the fact that his daughter joined him and Basil during their training sessions. It was one early morning when he started training Basil for the first time. He was busy instructing Basil about the importance of stretching when a certain girl raised a hand beside Basil.

The boy did not even notice the little girl beside him. "What kind of stretches are we doing then, Daddy?" Adil continued as if it was only natural that the little orange listened in his lesson. He was in the middle of explaining what a hamstring stretch was when he stopped and backtracked.

"A... Amira?" The golden-eyed boy jolted, his gaze fixated on the girl beside him.

Adil gaped like a fish. "Close your mouth or a fly will fly in, Daddy." He did as she told. "When... When did you get here?" Amira tilted her head in confusion, eyes wide with childish innocence. "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time." Basil shook his head, snapping himself out of his stupor. "I... We didn't notice you, Amira."

The little girl pouted, arms crossed over her chest.

Since then, both males decided that being aware of one's surroundings should be their first lesson. The days drifted by faster than any of them expected and before they even knew it, three months had passed by. Basil decided to stay with Menakht to learn more about the world. Adil respected his decision even though he wanted to keep the boy for himself.

He was like a son to him, after all.

"Do you promise, Brother?" Amira had taken a liking to calling Basil her brother and the golden-eyed boy did not mind at all. It warmed his heart to know that he belonged somewhere despite his decision to travel. He ruffled her hair, earning a few yelps. "I do. Our paths will cross again."

This time, it was his turn to get his white mane ruffled by Adil.

"Remember that you can come and find us if you need anything, Basil!"

Golden eyes watered, keeping the tears at bay as he tried to keep a joyful countenance in their presence before they part.

"I will."

 **oooOooo**

"I just... I just want to do something for my daddy who only has one leg..."

His little boy's words took him by surprise. Little Sinbad's reasoning exceeded what Badr thought of his son's stubborn nature about helping him. Badr thought Sinbad wanted to prove that he was no longer a kid. Well, he thought wrong.

"I see, so you've been worrying about me, huh?" A hand rested on his bandaged stump, catching Sinbad's attention. "This is a result of my own actions. It's no one's fault that I wasn't strong enough. For me, it acts as a reminder that I'm still alive and kicking. So you don't have to worry about that."

As soon as tears rolled down his son's chubby cheeks, Badr panicked like any normal parent would in his predicament. His rough and calloused hand reached out to pat his son's head, a smile reassuring the little boy that he meant what he said.

Besides, leaving for war when he enlightened himself a few years ago- _about how senseless it was, about how war took hundreds to thousands of lives_ \- would prove that he did not learn a thing. Contrary to what most would think, one could learn a lot of things when faced with near-death experiences.

Badr learned a lot of things on the battlefield as he took down enemy after enemy with his sword. He had watched with bated breath- _with horror-filled eyes_ \- as the light in theirs dulled and vanished. It was something that would haunt him even in his next life.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?!"

A group of villagers arrived, hate-filled eyes glowering at them as if they were nothing but trash on the sidewalk. "Don't tell me... you wouldn't be fishing here, would you?" His accusing tone did nothing but made Badr smile.

"Is there something wrong with us fishing here?"

" _All you care about is fishing..?"_

 _"You have no shame."_

 _"You have some nerve... you_ _ **expatriot!**_ _"_

These villagers- _Badr mused_ \- used to be kind and thoughtful but the fist that connected with his cheek proved otherwise. They were kind to those who achieved something great. They were kind to those who aided in war. Fear consumed them, extinguishing the small fire of hope flickering deep inside their hearts.

Laughter shook his body; the mere thought of these villagers being _passionate_ in aiding war which took countless of lives including the innocent made him laugh. "Unfortunately, I have absolutely no interest in what's happening to this country. Will tomorrow be a clear day? Do I want wine with dinner? I honestly don't think of much else. It's unfortunate for zealots like you."

Before the man's fist could connect, a small figure came from behind and the soles of its feet buried itself deep into the man's head. The villager stumbled forwards, black spots invading his sight. The rest of the villagers that ganged up on Badr took a step back in wary.

"Daddy and I were gone for a while and this happens."

Badr blinked, his eyes glued to a small back. He gaped like a fish out of water, Sinbad's voice snapping him out of his shock. "N... Nee-chan!" The back of a seven-year-old girl had never been so reassuring, he noted. Her orange curls glowed under the sunlight.

Amira faced the villagers, her expression void of any emotions. "Leave." Unnerved by the daughter of another expatriot, the villagers left with cold feet, sweat rolling down from the foreheads in wariness.

"A... Amira, since when did you arrive?" Badr sweatdropped as he watched his son hug the older and much taller girl around the waist. "A few minutes ago. I asked Auntie Esra where you guys were." Still, the fact that Amira effortlessly landed a kick on a grown adult took him by surprise.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! I'm not a little boy anymore, right? Right?" Badr's lips hid behind his hand, chuckling in amusement about how adorable they looked. Even though his cheek was throbbing in pain, it didn't matter right now.

Their family was complete again. Amira and Adil finally came back home. "... you're still a little boy to me, Sinbad." His son froze in shock, amusing Badr as he grabbed hold of his walking stick to support himself up. "No, I'm not! I'm five already! I'm a man now!"

Even though her eyes were half-lidded in boredom, Badr knew she was staring at Sin in fondness. "As long as you're shorter than me, you will still be a little boy." He chuckled when his son crossed his pudgy arms over his chest, his cheeks puffed out cutely.

"You and Daddy are the same. I'm not a little boy anymore!" Watching that little boy of his, Badr couldn't help but think about how those two— Sinbad and Amira— looked so right next to each other. For a second, he thought he saw an older Sinbad and an older Amira arguing in the background.

"Heh..." He muttered under his breath, a sigh of disbelief escaping his lips. "... I must be starving." Badr approached the two, towering over their smaller form. "C'mon you two, I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Sinbad and Amira stared up at him. "But we just ate, Daddy."

"Well, I'm hungry again so let's go!"

 **oooOooo**

"Uncle, who... is that?"

Amira pointed to a blond-haired man with bulging muscles she hasn't seen before. For some reason, a bad feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she watched the mysterious man play with Sin. "He's... um, Sin found him near the well, injured. We took him in last night and just woke up a little over an hour ago. He said that his name was Darius."

The girl hummed in response, feeling her uncle's gaze on her. "You don't like him, too?"

"... bad feeling."

Badr watched the young girl enter their house, his eyebrow furrowed in deep thought. It was the first time Amira admitted out loud that she felt a bad omen. But the war veteran stayed true to his own feelings. If someone needs help, then he would gladly lend them some hand. If someone is injured, then he would treat them.

For the following days, Darius told Sinbad and Amira various stories of the vast world. With so many stories that she wanted to hear, Amira slept over their house, something Adil was against with and something Hadiya gladly agreed— saying something that it would be the starting point of hers and Esra's ship.

But their happiness didn't last long.

Amira only remembered being snatched by the collar by Darius. Sinbad was near them, his body quivering in shock, confusion and fear. "Amira!" She could barely hear the voice of her mommy. "Make way! You're blocking the path!" Darius roared above her.

His voice snapped her out of her stupor, her body hanging limply in midair as she dangled in his hold. "Mister Darius... you're afraid, right?" Her words stunned the blond man. "The spy the army's been looking for... it's you. But when you told us those stories when the three of us stayed up all night; it was the real you, wasn't it?"

His hand shook, she could feel it. Before he could speak, her daddy and uncle arrived. "Darius, you promised not to cause any trouble, didn't you?" Uncle Badr spoke, his face hardened like the veteran he was. "Please release my daughter, Mister Darius." Amira saw her mommy crying, her daddy shaking, her uncle unwavering and her auntie sobbing.

 _This village was beyond saving_ , Amira absently noted. _Unless we do something about it_. When her eyes swept over the crowd, she could see that they resigned themselves to their pathetic fates. Her eyes widened, seeing her daddy and uncle kneeling and bowing, their forehead touching the dirt ground.

"Please let her go..!"

NonONOnoNoNoNOnOno. They shouldn't be bowing like that. They shouldn't be begging like that. Stand up, Amira wanted to yell. Stand up! Degrading themselves like this, giving up their pride just because of her; she felt awful. Her daddy shouldn't be bowing to someone like that. Protecting them and uncle and auntie and Sinbad was what he should be doing.

Don't kneel.

Don't plea.

 _Please, daddy._

She watched them try and persuade Mister Darius. She watched them try and reason with him but... Darius was a loyal citizen of Reim. The next thing she knew, Darius kicked Sinbad, throwing him back a few feet away. She watched her auntie ran towards him. She watched and watched. The only thing she could do was helplessly watch as her precious people get hurt, as her precious people lower themselves for others.

A blade piercing her forearm sent tremors throughout her small, _small_ body; her throat sore and dry as she let out the loudest yell that had ever left her lips. When the blade was pulled out, blood dripped down like a waterfall and pooled down below her. She let out whimpers, cries of help. She wanted her daddy. She wanted her mommy.

She didn't like this pain.

She didn't want this.

"Da... Daddy..!"

She was so tired. Of holding everything in. Of keeping up a brave facade for everyone to see. She was so, so tired and she was only a seven-year-old child. In a blink of an eye, she was in an embrace she was so familiar with; an embrace that enveloped her in a sense of warm security. "No one... harms _**my**_ family."

"Darius... I..." She heard Uncle Badr say. "I have no interest in this country. It doesn't matter if I'm an expatriate but if for some reason, someone tried to harm my family and friends, _I won't forgive them_." Amira let out a whimper when she heard a loud thud behind her. She peeked through her daddy's arms and saw two swords killing the blond man she and Sinbad grew fond of the last few days.

"Don't look." A hand pushed her head towards her daddy's chest. "Don't look, my little Amira."

At those words, silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

 **oooOooo**

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

Hadiya flinched, wiping away the stray tears that stained her cheeks. She glanced down and saw her beloved daughter's dull green eyes. Her forearm was still wrapped in bandages. At the sight of her broken daughter, Hadiya couldn't keep it in any longer.

The violent sadness broke the walls she built around her heart, her knees losing their strength and she fell to her knees. "Mommy, where's daddy?" Amira asked in that same tone of voice. In that same manner that broke Hadiya's heart. Her lips quivered. Her eyes watered. She brushed her trembling fingers against Amira's cold cheek, the warmth she used to have no longer there.

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

The woman snatched the girl, pulling her close against her. Her tears never stopped falling. She never seemed to run out of tears as she hugged her beloved daughter. "I'm so sorry." No matter how many times she utters those words, the heaviness on her shoulders never lightened. "Please forgive me, Amira."

Her daughter never spoke. She didn't budge. She was like a life-sized doll. Adil did whatever he can. He did whatever it takes to avoid being deployed. But... But...

She choked on her own tears, her teeth drawing out blood from how hard she bit her lower lip. Her husband did whatever he can to support their family. He did whatever it takes to provide for them. He did whatever it takes to protect them. But no matter how hard he worked, no matter how many sacrifices he made, they weren't enough.

" _Mommy... where's daddy_..?"

...

Sinbad clutched the wooden door with a grip so hard he never knew he could do. Behind him, his own mommy silently cried. They both heard Auntie Hadiya and Amira. They both heard how broken they sounded. Sinbad held back his tears, promising that he would never cry again.

He was a man. A man his daddy left to protect his mommy. A man Uncle Adil entrusted with the well-being of his family.

From that day and onwards, Sinbad vowed that he wouldn't let his mommy, Auntie Hadiya and Amira shed a single tear ever again. He vowed that the next time they cry, it would be tears of happiness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **LEGOboy13000:** Ah, well, that's a little bit intentional. Don't worry, it'll get better. Hope you keep up with my randomness and all that. *smiles apologetically*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _The Death of A Strong Mother_

 **oooOooo**

Hadiya struggled with the basket in her arms. Her limbs shook from exhaustion and hunger but she knew that this wasn't the time to be weak. Her beloved daughter caught the epidemic and she needed the money to buy medicine. Esra offered her help but Hadiya declined. The woman has her hands full with her own problems and Hadiya wasn't about to add more.

Ever since _that_ day, the villagers of Tison Village finally opened their eyes to the truth. They managed to realize their wrongdoings. They realized how selfish and unreasonable and inhumane they'd become because of the war. They only thought about what they could get— _all those materialistic things they used to have_ — and what benefit they would receive if they win the war.

Placing down the basket, she received payment from the kind merchant who didn't mind a woman helping him. Hadiya was grateful because of that merchant, she knew that there were still people who are kind down to their heart. She quickly ventured back to Tison, and cheerfully greeted the villagers.

Even though they had all treated her and her family and friends like trash, Hadiya didn't have the heart to keep a grudge. She forgave them because everyone deserved a second chance. And when she said everyone, she meant _everyone_. Hadiya entered her home, smiling as she greeted her beloved daughter. "Dear, how are you feeling?"

A groan. A whimper. Hadiya doesn't like seeing her daughter in pain. If only it had only been her who caught the epidemic and not her small and young daughter...

"'m fine, mommy. Dun work so hard." Even in her state, Amira cared for her mother more than she cared for herself. Hadiya's eyes watered, restraining herself from crying. She loves her daughter so much but please, she needs to care more about herself. Amira never prioritized herself. It had always been others. It had always been _them_.

She wanted to cry. She really did but Hadiya needed to stay strong for her daughter. "It's okay, dear." She told her daughter, brushing her fingertips on her flushed cheeks. "Mommy is strong, remember? I won't go down so easily." She needed to stay positive, to stay optimistic because once she fails to do so, there was no knowing what might happen.

The orange-haired mother kissed Amira's forehead, ticking her in old blankets. "Rest well, my sweet little girl." A quirk of her lips. A sparkle in her eyes. Amira giggled. "Okay, mommy." Hadiya stood up once Amira had fallen asleep. She approached the door, looking back at her daughter's sleeping face and silently left.

There was work to do and money to earn.

Hadiya was determined to buy the medicine for her daughter.

 **oooOooo**

"I heard that a group of bandits made this route their territory. It won't be safe if we take this one."

"Then, what path should we take? We have no idea what might be waiting in the forest if we do decide to take the longer route."

A hooded figure perked up from his place on top of a barrel he had been sitting on. His bare feet touching the hot and grainy sand as he left his seat, catching the caravan leader's attention. "Hm? What's wrong?" A long and ivory-toned finger pointed to the East. "Horses. More than ten. They're coming this way."

The leader quickly ordered everyone to pack up. They were going to leave this place as soon as possible before the mysterious group managed to arrive. "Boy, hurry and get on the wagon! We're leaving!" Beneath the hood, the boy quirked his lips and nodded. "Yes, Mister Menakht." Menakht rolled his eyes, playfully glaring at the boy.

"Ever since you and Amira became friends, you have seemed happier, Basil."

Basil arched an eyebrow but didn't deny his claims. What Menakht said was a simple truth, after all. He jumped onto the wagon with ease, landing softly without making a single noise. "Amira is kind." Was what he said as he took a seat on the wooden floor. Menakht eyed the golden-eyed boy before shaking his head.

 **oooOooo**

"When can I visit Nee-chan, mommy?" Sinbad curiously asked. He hadn't seen his Nee-chan for a long time now. His mommy said that she was sick but it's been too long. Esra frowned; she had known her son would ask about that sooner than later. After all, he had been so attached to Amira. She messed his hair, earning a few yelps from the little boy.

"I don't know, Sin. She's not feeling well yet."

"How long is she gonna be sick? I wanna see her, mommy~"

Esra picked him up and settled him in her arms. "Amira needs rest, Sin. You have to let her sleep so she could get well faster." She disliked lying to her son but this was the only way to stop him from bothering her while she was doing her laundry. Sinbad pouted but he relented anyway.

He stomped over to the bucket, picked it up with a pout and made his way to the well. Esra watched him do all these with a raised eyebrow. She didn't really understand how but her son really— _and she means_ _ **really**_ — like Amira. Esra knew Sinbad was too young to fully understand his feelings but she couldn't help but wonder if he really likes Amira in that way.

If he did, well, her and Hadiya's ship would sail really soon.

 **oooOooo**

For the past few weeks, Hadiya did her best to find work that pays accordingly. If she were to be honest, it was difficult looking for jobs. Especially that she was a woman, many turned her down and searched for able men instead. She had always respected her husband for being so multi-talented and with that face of his, it would have been so easy to find jobs that pay handsomely.

"Miss Hadiya, thank you for your hard work today." The shop owner handed her the payment and the orange-haired woman smiled. It was difficult, but she could do it. Her daughter was depending on her, after all. She made her way back to Tison so that she could get started on dinner and feed Amira. When she arrived, she saw her daughter sitting down and reading a book.

She must have woken up quite early, Hadiya mused. "Good afternoon, my sweet little girl." Amira perked up from her book, slightly smiling at the sight of her mother. "Good afternoon, mommy. You're not working too hard, are you?" Hadiya inwardly flinched, smiled and brushed her daughter's cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I'm not, don't worry, sweetie." She lied.

Amira frowned.

"Mommy... it's okay. I'll be fine even without the medicine."

But the orange-haired woman ignored her daughter's words. No, her little girl wouldn't be fine. Amira needs that medicine. Hadiya didn't like thinking about what would happen to her daughter if she doesn't buy the medicine soon. Amira looked so pale it hurts her heart to see her little girl like that.

Amira looked convinced that she would get better without medicine but Hadiya begs to differ. No one had survived the epidemic without the aid of a medicinal drug.

The orange-haired woman falsely smiled, placing her forehead on her daughter's. "Everything will be alright." Please. "Your daddy's watching over us." She felt her daughter tense up. "We'll get through this together." Please.

 _Please..._

 **oooOooo**

"Hadiya? What's wrong?"

Esra asked the other woman, seeing her look so exhausted and pale and _so tired of living_. She helped the shorter woman sit on the edge of the bed. "I..." The brunette heard her friend utter under her breath. "I'm so tired, Esra." Her defeated tone. Defeated voice. Her resigned countenance. It all made Esra uneasy. "My sweet, sweet Amira keeps saying that she will get better without medicine. Esra, no one can survive the epidemic without aid."

She watched her friend having a breakdown right in front of her. "I'm so tired but I can't stop. Amira needs me, Esra. My little girl needs me but I'm just... just exhausted of everything. I can't... I can't keep doing this... I've told my daughter that I'm a strong woman but... but... the truth is... I'm weak. I'm tired of keeping this brave mask of mine up."

She spoke.

She let out.

The only thing Esra could do was listen.

 **oooOooo**

 _'Get up.'_

 _'Miss Hadiya needs you.'_

 _'Hurry.'_

The voices had been warning her since that early morning. They wouldn't stop and she knew right then that something was wrong. She left the comfort of her bed and left the warmth of her home. Amira overheard her mommy muttering things about how she got work on the harbor. So, she made her way there first.

Amira had noticed how lifeless her mommy has become ever since she told her mommy that she didn't need medicine. Her mommy kept smiling. Although, her smiles never reached her eyes since then. The curves of her lips, whenever she's supposed to be happy, became forced and fake. They weren't sincere anymore. It was more like her mommy was keeping a mask on her face.

Soon enough, she reached the harbor. She saw Miss Esra there as well and was about to call for her when she noticed how the older woman wore an expression of horror on her face. Amira slowed down, heart pounding against her ears.

' _Don't go there.'_

 _'Stop.'_

 _'It's too late.'_

When she arrived where the commotion was, she froze. There, at the center of the crowd, laid the unmoving form of her mommy. Her world suddenly became silent, everything slowed down. The only thing she could focus on was the woman who birthed her, the woman who loved her, the woman who took care of her.

With bated breath, something materialized beside the body of her mommy, and much to her surprise, it was the same woman who laid dead on the ground. She and her made eye contact. Her mommy widened her eyes, startled before she softly smiled her way. She mouthed words Amira couldn't hear. She looked so sad, so exhausted.

Why hadn't Amira seen it before? Her mommy had been lying. She had always been working so hard just for her. Just for her. She choked back a sob. Seeing her mommy look so apologetic yet so bright and happy and guilty _pained her_. Her mommy must have been hiding it from her for who-knows-how-long because her mommy didn't want to worry her.

 _But I'm not a child anymore_ , she would have had said to her. _I'll get better without the medicine! They told me! And I'm sure they're not lying, mommy! We can trust them!_ But her mommy wouldn't have had believed her. There were voices that had been talking to her for as long as she could remember and back then and up until now, they told nothing but the truth to her.

"A... Amira?" She heard Auntie Esra's voice but it was so far. So distant. She barely heard her. "Amira?" A warm hand. A warm voice filled with guilt. "Dear... Dear, I'm so sorry..." _No, please, don't apologize_. "I knew she had been overworking herself—" _Please, please, please don't say anything. It's not your fault, Auntie._ "— and I could've stopped her." _Don't... Don't blame yourself... please..._

"It's my fault, Amira."

 **oooOooo**

"Mommy?"

Sinbad asked from beside his mother. "Where's Auntie?" Esra choked back a sob and Sinbad worriedly glanced up his mother. "I haven't seen her." The brunette picked up her son. Sinbad furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Why does his mother look so sad? Why does she look so... so...

He couldn't find the word.

"Mommy?"

"Auntie... Auntie Hadiya joined Daddy and Uncle Adil, Sin."

It took him a moment to realize what his mommy just said. He jolted, remembering a certain girl. "Mommy! What about Nee-chan?! What happened to Nee-chan?!" But Esra shook her head. "Give her some time to mourn, Sin. She... She won't see anyone right now." The little boy looked conflicted. He wanted to comfort his Nee-chan.

She was probably crying right now like she did _at that time_. Sinbad stood, deciding to go over his Nee-chan's house but his mother stopped him. "Sin, please..."

He was fighting a war inside himself. He had vowed that he wouldn't let his precious people she'd a single tear of sadness but... but as he becomes aware of his limitations; it frustrated him. He couldn't do anything. He was still weak and powerless. He watched as his previous mommy cry. He watched and watched and watched.

Because, as of right now, it was the only thing he can do.

 **oooOooo**

Rama glared as a group of mercenaries surrounded him. He had only been taking a leisurely walk around the plaza when he noticed that he was being followed. Concerned by the safety of the citizens, he casually lured them into an unpopulated place where they revealed themselves, surrounding him at all directions.

The former ash-blond assassin heard various metals clanging, dangling from the mercenaries' hold. "Rama Odili." The blond perked up from his slouched position. "A client of ours told us to dismember you and scatter your parts throughout Reim." Rama rolled his eyes, wondering how stupid the enemy leader was. "Everything would be easier if you surrender yourself."

Again, how stupid was this mercenary group?

Inwardly sighing, a pair of blades appeared in Rama's hold, startling his enemies. The former assassin looked as if he vanished from sight but soon reappeared behind their leader, beheading him in one swift motion. His blade easily sliced through human flesh and bones. Blood showered the assassin, covering him from head to toe. The metallic scent wafted through his nostrils, the familiar smell making memories best forgotten resurface.

Another swing of his sword made a limb go flying towards the mercenary group, blood trailing behind the sliced-off limb. Another swing took out another limb and another two more to cut off both of the corpse's legs before it fell to the ground with a thud. Silence had befallen the group before Rama himself broke the silence.

"You know, if someone blind had killed my leader, I would have been running by now." Soon after he said that he heard multiple footsteps fading into the distance accompanied by various pleas of help and shouts of monster. Rama shook his head, his clouded brown eyes staring into the sky. A sigh left his lips before irritation replaced his defeated expression.

"It's gonna be a pain to get the blood off my clothes. I can't even see."

The blond hid his blades, a yawn escaping his parted lips as he walked away from the dismembered body. Being covered in blood resurfaced a lot of bad memories that haunted him. However, there was one particular memory that made him halt as he thought of that strange little girl back in Tison Village. He could never forget her dusk and dawn hair paired with brilliant green eyes.

The image had burned itself in his mind.

Then again, he wanted to meet that little girl once more. Something had told him that she was someone special and for some reason, Rama wanted to witness her growth even though he couldn't see anymore.

 **oooOooo**

Fourteen-year-old Sinbad groaned in his place on the ground. It felt like his body was being continuously poked by needles. Moving a single part of his body hurts. Hell, even breathing was hurting him! Annoyed amber eyes playfully glowered over the figure that towered very him. A frown settled on her lips.

"Too weak still."

"I don't need a reminder, I know that by now with how many times you wiped the floor with me."

A chuckle.

A smile.

"You're such a little boy, Sinbad."

Sinbad pouted. "I'm not five anymore! I'm fourteen and I'm capable of taking care of you and Mom!" Still, an amused chuckle came from her, frustrating Sinbad even further. When will she see that he was no longer a little boy that she should protect? By now, it should be him who should be doing the protecting around here. Yet, she insisted that he was not ready to do it all by himself.

He was glad, though he could do without her babying him sometimes. "As long as you're shorter than me, you'll always be a little boy in my eyes, _Sin_." The purple-haired teen shot up to his feet, ignoring how his body protested because of his hasty decision. "An inch!" He declared. "You're only an inch taller than me!" Her eyes sparkled, amused by all this.

"And an inch is enough to be taller than you, Sinbad."

He growled, not liking how she keeps using that inch of hers to her advantage. He head-butted her but she barely moved back in pain. He himself winced, restraining himself from crying out loud. Just how hard was her head?!

"Just you watch!" He exclaimed. His amber eyes glowed in conviction and determination. "I _will_ become a man who can protect you, _Amira!_ " Her green eyes never wavered, neither did his amber eyes. He was going to protect her this time around.

He became stronger for her, for his mother.

He became someone who they could depend on and yet... and yet, she refused to acknowledge it.

"Just you wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** _Sinbad and_ _Amira_

 **oooOooo**

"Amira! Stop treating me like a little boy!"

"You're still a little boy to me."

The purple-haired teen growled as he swatted away the hand on top of his head. "I'm stronger now, I should be the one protecting you." She rolled her eyes at him, obviously not believing a word he said. "You can't last longer than one minute against me," she stated the obvious with a blank expression. "So why do you think you can protect me when you're weaker?"

He flinched at her stare, his anger dissipating with how cold she stared at him. "Say those words with confidence when you can beat me, _Sinbad_." He averted his gaze, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Her stare was so, so cold and so unfamiliar that it rendered him mute. A set of fingers brushed past his cheeks, startling him. "Until you can at least last longer than two minutes, only then will I let you watch my back."

The fourteen-year-old grinned. It was the only thing he was going to get in a while. Even though he wasn't a child anymore, Sinbad found himself wanting to be spoiled by her. Even though he kept complaining that she shouldn't protect him, he found himself loving the way she watched over him. In the deepest part of his mind, he didn't want things to change.

However, he would not be the man his father left behind to protect their family and friends. He would not be the man who would protect his precious people if he didn't change. "I'll train harder then! Wait for me, Amira." His smile dropped when he saw her quirk her eyebrow, a frown settling on her lips. "What... What is it?"

"... why did you stop calling me Nee-chan?"

The teen froze at her question. He sweated buckets as he tried to think of a reasonable— and not at all embarrassing— excuse to tell her. "It's... It's nothing really." Her frown became more prominent but it was soon replaced by her neutral expression. "How's Auntie?" The question dampened his mood, but he could tell that it also affected her greatly.

"She's... She's getting worse but the medicine works. Although, not as good as before."

"Auntie must have been taking in that particular drug for too long and her body is starting to grow immune with how frequent she's been using it." Sinbad stared and stared and wondered how the hell does she know about those kinds of things?! "... what now?"

"Until we find an alternative, we'll keep buying the same type."

Sinbad frowned, not liking how they still haven't found this alternative she spoke of. Suddenly, he jolted from his position. "Gah! I have to check on her! I'll be going now, Amira!"

She smiled, a wave and closed eyes. "Be careful and take care of Auntie Esra."

"You can count on it!"

Amira watched him dash off to his home before a burning sensation crawled from her chest and stunned her. She winced, forcing the pain to fade into the back of her mind. _Until then..._

 **oooOooo**

A few days later, Amira wondered just where the hell was Sinbad. She took her eyes off him for just a few seconds and he disappeared from her sight. A groan left her lips, her half-lidded eyes surveying her surrounding to catch a glimpse of purple...

"It's just a kid!"

... or keeping her ears open to hear a commotion caused by a kid.

The orange-haired teen quickly made her way to where she heard the voices and found a group of bandits raiding a single wagon. A child being held hostage caught her attention and before anyone could even realize it, Amira had already dug her heel in the bandits' stomach. The three bandits dropped to their knees, freeing the little girl from their clutches.

"A... Amira!"

Sinbad flinched when her cold glare pierced right through him. "Protect them." Her command was simple and easy but knowing that he would just stand by the side and let her handle every bandit frustrated him. He should be helping her, for Solomon's sake! He can fight! He can fight side-by-side with her! But _no_ , he has to last at least more than two minutes against her before he could do that.

It made him angry with himself. Not even a minute later, the group of bandits was piled up one after another. She had beaten them with ease. "Thank you so much!"

"Big sis, you're so strong!"

Not that Sinbad was envious of her. No, that wasn't it at all. In fact, he admires her strength. He hoped to be as strong as her one day so she wouldn't have to fight alone. "Miss, are you ladies and Grandpa carrying all these cargoes by yourselves?" Amira questioned them with concern. "Y-Yes, our father was sent to war. Now, only women are left in the family. But we still have to work for a living."

Sinbad and Amira glanced at each other, their eyes glinting in the same wavelength. "Since a carriage with only ladies is passing through—" Amira started with a soft smile. "— why not hire the both of us? We can escort you until you're back in the city ." The teen stepped forward, Sinbad's hand holding the woman's. "Besides—"

The orange-haired teen rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_. "I can't bear to leave lovely ladies like you in danger."

 _ **Smack**_

The ladies blinked, dumbfounded as they saw Sinbad's face buried in the ground. "Sinbad, what did I say about flirting with older women?" The purple-haired teen groaned in the dirt, pushing himself off the ground with a pout. "Amira~ you didn't have to hit so hard!" The lady Sinbad had been flirting with giggling. "Don't make your lady jealous though. She seems to be the dominant type and I would hate seeing you beg, boy."

Amira simply brushed off her false observation as she picked the red-faced Sinbad on the back of his shirt. "We're not an item, miss. Besides, I don't fancy someone shorter than me." The ladies giggled at the face Sinbad was making.

One of them stopped though when she remembered something. "Ah... but we're taking the sea route on our way back, so we can't hire you. But if you'd like to, take some of our merchandise." Sinbad wiped off the dirt on his person. "Aww~ that's too bad but we'd love to have some of your prized fruits." Amira eagerly agreed with Sinbad.

"Yes, and in this barrel, is our number one this year!"

When she lifted the lid of the barrel, they were stunned to see _someone_ inside and for the record, they didn't know how the hell he had fit himself inside when it was filled with fruits. "P... Please don't open it without knocking." The blond slowly closed the lid himself, leaving everyone startled except for a certain teenage girl.

" **KYAAAAAAA!** "

Amira stalked forward, Sinbad stopping her. "It's okay," she said with that charismatic smile of hers. It had been a while since Sinbad had seen her smile and for some reason, it annoyed him how a stranger managed to make her smile. "He's a nice person." She knocked on the lid and waited for a few moments. A minute later, the lid slowly moved and revealed the person inside the barrel.

"Mister? Can you please leave that barrel? It's not right to make yourself home in someone else's stuff." The purple-haired teen furrowed his eyebrows and wondered why Amira was talking to the stranger like she would to a child. "It... isn't?" Disbelief flashed through Sinbad's face. How in the world did that guy not know?! It was common sense for Solomon's sake!

"Yes. You should apologize to these ladies for the misunderstanding." Sinbad watched everything unfold as Amira solved the entire thing. Soon enough, the two of them, plus the stranger, walked away. "Mister, who are you?" The amber-eyed teen was curious why his friend kept squinting her eyes when she looks at the stranger.

"I'm Yunan, a traveler."

"By the way... is it really alright to stay at your place?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's natural to lend a hand to someone in trouble." Sinbad grinned at the blond even though he still disliked him a little for being the one who made Amira smile. "Look. We're almost there. That's where we live, Tison Village." The sight of a village that was torn in the war greeted Yunan. A couple of villagers caught sight of them.

"That's... Sinbad and... Amira..!"

A hoard of children tackled Amira to the ground and the women messed up Sinbad's hair. "A— Air!" The children chuckled but quickly got off from Amira, who had taken a deep breath before playfully glowering at the children's direction. "Uwah! Ami's gonna get us!" The orange-haired teen clumsily ran after the children, playing the role of a monster.

Yunan watched everything unfold in front of him with a smile. "By the way, who's your friend?"

"He's Yunan, a traveler." Everyone glanced at Amira, who had approached them with a child riding on her shoulders. "He would be staying with Sinbad for a while. My house isn't fit enough to house another."

"A... A foreigner?"

Yunan caught the guarded and bitter tone the woman held in her voice, and he wondered what had happened in the past for them to be so guarded around a foreigner like him. "Nah, if it's Amira and Sinbad, it's fine with me."

The blond observed the two young teens walking through the village where he saw villagers approaching them like a butterfly to a flower. "The both of you are deeply trusted in this village," Yunan said sometime later as they near Sinbad's home. "I guess... we have had our differences before but... everything's fine now." Amira caught that look on Sinbad's face and without warning, she pinched his cheek.

"Ouch! A— Amira! Why did you do that?! It stings!" She rolled her green-grass eyes. "You should forget about that already. I had been hoping you would have forgotten that incident." Flashes of a blond with a muscular appearance appeared in Sinbad's mind before he shook the images off. "How could I forget?"

From behind, Yunan watched with his eyes hidden behind his bangs as Sinbad sought comfort in Amira's hold, burying his nose on the crook of her neck. Whatever it was that happened all those years ago to them, it was something traumatizing and haunting enough to affect Sinbad, an individual who did not have a speck of long-lasting sadness.

"I'll be heading home." Yunan perked up when Amira spoke. "I have things to take care of at home." When she glanced at the blond, she simply smiled. "Mister Yunan, have a good night's rest." As she left, the blond felt a piercing stare boring on the back of his head. He warily smiled when he noticed that it came from Sinbad. "What... What is it?" _I wonder why he keeps giving me that look_.

"... nothin'. It's just..." Sinbad furrowed his eyebrows, a frown settling on his lips. "... she looks like she likes you more than me." Yunan arched an incredulous eyebrow and was about to correct the young teen when he turned around. "Anyway, let's go. It's pretty late and I'm sure you would want to rest."

 **oooOooo**

Amira fell down to her knees, her body quivering, her breath short and quick. With how hard she was biting her lower lip, soon enough, she could taste something metallic in her mouth. The pain resembled how one would walk on nails and how a thousand needles pricked the human body. She clutched her own arms, trying to stop her body from trembling any further.

Stop.

Please.

"Ami?!"

Someone grabbed hold of her shoulders, putting her in a kneeling position from her crouched one. "M... Miss Masika?" The woman held a panicked expression, even before she found the orange-haired teen. "Oh no... Oh no... Oh no... I came looking for you because Sin's in trouble but you're hurting too what should I do? What should I—?"

The woman halted when Amira rose to her feet, the pain long forgotten. "Sinbad... what happened to him?" Masika looked positively horrified when she saw a glimpse of Amira's expression. Shakily, she said, "The... The village center... soldiers came and—" Before Masika could even finish explaining what happened to Sin, Amira already dashed off when she heard the word soldiers.

Meanwhile, Sinbad was cursing his luck.

He found himself trapped and immobilize by two adult soldiers with the use of their spears and a younger one, who looked to be close in his age, pointed the tip of his blade at his direction. "I am the Western Region Military Commander, Dragul. I'll only say it once more... Sinbad of Tison Village... you have received an official draft notice from the army. In three days, finish your preparations and enlist. Anything longer than that, and we'll come for you... understood?"

"And if I say no?"

The sailor didn't even see it coming. A metallic boot planted itself on his cheek and drew out blood. He could hear the angry shouts of the children, of the villagers. "Someone like you doesn't have the standing to refuse. This is a formal order from the military!" The cries of the villagers. Sinbad could feel their anger.

The only good thing that came out of this was the fact that the army didn't even know Amira. If they knew of her, and despite her sex, she would have been forced into the army as well. Her strength equaled with men three times her size and soldiers' with year's worth of experience in battle. She was a force to be reckoned with... and a human worth recruiting.

"There isn't much workforce left in this village that we can use. We should report this to the higher up." The pain that had been dominating his senses vanished as soon as he heard those words. Did that brat even know what he was talking about? Did that brat even know _who_ he was talking about?! Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach, and he prevailed very the pain.

Standing on his own two feet, he glowered at the soldiers and conveyed his anger and frustration through those amber eyes of his. " _Just women and children..? Not much workforce..?_ _ **Just what do you take us for?!**_ "

"Exactly as I said..? For a country, its citizens are valuable workforce. Isn't it only natural for everyone to work blood, sweat, and tears for the war? You, too, should learn what a real workforce is from observing other citizens... which means Military Service!"

" _That's not real workforce at all!_ " Sinbad exploded in anger as he remembered his two precious people who lost their lives in the war. " _My father and uncle were deployed in the war and never came back... along with all the other men in the village! We aren't just tools for this war! I... there's no way I'll ever enlist!_ "

As Sinbad let out all the thoughts he'd been hiding, the villagers followed suit and expressed what they've been thinking about the war all this time. "You can fuss all you want," Dragul calmly stated. The villagers stopped, startled by how the commander managed to stay calm. "But you can't escape drafting orders when they come, right Sinbad?"

" _ **But that wouldn't matter as long as the orders don't reach us, would it**_?" Sinbad felt his blood ran cold. A figure walked past him, her back firm and straight; her posture angered and confident. "As long as those orders don't reach Sinbad, he doesn't need to enlist, does he?" Dragul observed the woman right in front of him. Like Sinbad, he noticed how the villagers seemed to gain courage at her arrival

He wondered just who this woman was.

" _ **Let this country fall**_ —" Dragul bristled at her words. "— _**because I do not share any kind of sentiment to this land. Let this country be obliterated and conquered by the enemy; I do not care, for this country did nothing but make its people suffer**_." Dragul had already drawn his sword and was about to swing with the intention of killing Amira in one swing when the taller girl stopped his movements with ease.

Amira leaned closer, her unnerving and unblinking eyes staring right through Dragul's soul.

 _"But if you dare come back to this village of ours, I will not hesitate and drive you and your army away. I myself am enough to drive away a hundred men."_

 **oooOooo**

Rama yawned as he stretched his sore muscles. He's been lying down all day and hasn't done anything productive. "Amira... that was her name, wasn't it? Maybe I should pay her a visit... when I don't feel like lying down." _And when those amateurs become competent enough to be a source of entertainment._ Yawning in boredom once more, he liked back down and watched as the clouds drift by.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** _Dungeon_

 **oooOooo**

Amira never liked the militaristic ways of this country.

It was the reason why a lot of men lost their lives on the battlefield. It was the reason why families lack the father figure that could have had supported them in their time of need. It was the reason why children grew up without the guidance of the person whom they should have had called father. It was the reason why housewives try so hard to support their family.

The war made her sick. Nothing good would come out of it. She knew, deep down, that it was only a matter of pride, envy, and greediness why war happens. Too prideful rulers of countries refused to back down and face humiliation to save their land. Too envious of what others have. Too greedy to share their treasure.

Too self-centered to see that the world does not revolve around them. They refuse to look at other humans as what and who they are. They see them as tools and sacrificial lambs for war. Their lack of humanity made her blood boil in wrath. And, when she saw her precious, precious friend on the ground, with a pair of spears and soldiers pinning him down; something just snapped inside of her.

Seeing Sinbad eating a mouthful of sand, his face bruised and bloody and hurt infuriated her. How _dare_ they touch him? Hit him? Enlist? Him? Sinbad? Amira scoffed at the thought. She would never let Sinbad enlist. Over her dead body, that is. That foolish commander entered their village without a care in the world and it annoyed her.

How arrogant could one get? Still, she was proud of her boy. Standing up and talking back to a bastard of a commander made her proud of him. He looked so determined, so strong and so, _so heroic_. How come she hasn't seen that in him before? Maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to see him grow up so soon. Too fast, she recalled.

The innocence in those amber eyes of his vanished in a blink of an eye; too fast for her liking. She wanted to keep him safe; far from the war, from the battle and from _human stupidity and foolishness_. However, as she listened to Yunan, her world suddenly stopped. The foreigner spoke of a power that can change the world. She saw no humor in him. Yunan spoke of the truth.

"... you're joking, right?" Even when Sinbad realized what Yunan truly meant, Amira remained frozen. "What if it's true?" She watched on the sideline with a calculative gaze as soon as she snapped out of her stupor. **No** , something whispered at the back of her head. **No** , it pleaded so desperately. Sinbad's eyes shone with clarity, his eyes burning in that beautiful way she admired.

He was determined to make a change, and when he decided something like that, she knew nothing can sway him from the path he had chosen. But... _But_...

"If that power really exists, I'll take it. If I can change this world with it, I'll use that power without hesitation!"

And before she even knew it, she was running away.

Her sudden departure startled Sin. He called for her to come back but it was as if she hadn't heard anything. She kept running and soon, she was out of sight. Her abrupt withdrawal confused him. Why did she suddenly leave? This was their chance! If they could grasp this king's power that Yunan spoke of, they could save their home village! His mom!

He wanted to follow her, he really did but he needed to listen to what Yunan has to say. If only he could grab hold of this power, Amira wouldn't need to put herself in danger just to protect him and the village. She didn't need to work so, so hard for him and his mom. It was his turn to take care of her. He was a man who vowed to protect and care for her.

He was a man that kept his words. "Sinbad, about Amira..." He perked up when Yunan uttered Amira's name, curious to what he has to say. "... have you ever noticed something strange about her?" What was Yunan getting at? Sin denied the Foreigner's question. Amira was Amira. That was what he has known in his entire life. Ever since she and her family became friends with his, he couldn't remember a day without spending time with her unless she was away.

"I see." But still, Yunan looked skeptical, Sin noticed. It was as if there was something else he couldn't see about the orange-haired girl. Sin observed Yunan's expression which morphed from curiosity to confusion. He didn't like how a foreigner (no matter how kind and weird) took an interest in his precious person. "Then, if you haven't noticed, I won't speak of it." He stopped himself from bombarding Yunan with questions. Instead, inquiring more about this so-called king's power with great vigor.

When Yunan explained, his heart raced not in fear but in elation for this mystery. A power that surpasses human intelligence? A king's power inside that dungeon which killed over ten thousand men? Before he could even correct Yunan, the foreigner already left, saying that he will be waiting at the tower in three days. Sin frowned. He didn't even say he was going there.

The thought of mystery intrigued him but not enough to make him leave. He has his precious people here in Tison village to take care of, after all. Going into that dungeon made his heart race in excitement and curiosity. He had heard many rumors about it and wanted to confirm whether or not they were true. Still, his mom and Amira came first before himself.

When he arrived home, the sight of his mom sitting on her bed made his lips quirk up in fondness. Even when she was sickly, his mom still managed to make herself look so elegant. "Sin..." He perked up and seeing his mom look exhausted and resigned sent a jolt of shock down his spine. "Mom, this is for you." He handed her a bag of copper coins. "What's this?"

"It's what I and Amira earned today. This would be enough for medicine and then, mom, I'll..." He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts about the king's power and the dungeon. "No, nevermind."

Esra looked after her son's retreating form, her hand reaching for a scabbard inside a box just beside her bed. "Sinbad... come here." The scabbard glistened in the moonlight, sending shivers down Sinbad's spine. "Please bring this with you."

"Isn't this... why all of a sudden?"

"You can stop being considerate of me. It's true I'm very sick, have been a burden to you, and have worried you with medical expenses every day but... please do what you should do." _It hurts_ , Esra thought. _But seeing Sin's face brightened like that is worth it_. "You have found something that only you can accomplish, right? So, please, accomplish it!"

She knew, a long time ago, that her son was worth more than a simple sailor. Worth more than a simple fisherman in a small village like theirs. Her son was destined for something great; she and Badr knew that the moment Sin breathed air. "I'll be fine. Now, I have all the people around us helping me so have a safe trip with Amira." Esra loved her son and Amira with all her heart.

The only reason they stayed doing mundane things was the fact she burdened them. She was ill, and Esra could not deny that it held the both of them back. Smiling, she handed the sword of a man who loved his family right from the bottom of his heart to her son. "Thank you... mom." She watched him leave through the door, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her son had grown up so much from that snot-nosed brat he used to be.

Sinbad still felt numb as he walked on the seashore, his attention elsewhere even though his eyes were glued to the blade. Somehow, his shoulders felt lighter, his soul humming with joy. _An adventure_ , his eyes glistened. _An adventure!_ His attention, however, was stolen the moment he sensed something coming his way. Instinctively, his hand reached for the hilt of his new sword and deflected whatever it was that came.

Amber eyes widened as soon as cold green orbs bore into his. "A... Amira?" Her metal pole reached for his abdomen but he quickly moved and dodged. She did not relent and sent a storm of thrusts his way. Sinbad was light on his feet despite the sand hindering his movements. The rain of attacks suddenly stopped and the change of pace disoriented him. He did not even sense Amira behind him as she kicked him, making him lose his balance.

His hand shot forward as he flipped with ease, regaining his balance. She refused to give him a time to fully recover. Her pole successfully dug on his shoulder. Sinbad winced, grabbing the end of her staff and pulling her towards him. He must have taken her by surprise because the next thing he knew, she was leaning against his chest. She tried to pull herself away but he adamantly refused to let her go.

Silence ensued when she finally gave up. Even the familiar waves of the sea were not heard. "Amira..."

"You're going." It was not a question. What she said was a statement. She refused to let him go... by himself, anyway. He must have heard the unsaid addition because he flicked her forehead. One wouldn't know who was the older one between them at that moment. "Of course I'm not going without you. I need you." Amira smiled in the dark of the night, her grip around her staff loosening as she gently pulled away. Sinbad did not stop her this time.

"But I'm leading this time. I'm the one who decided to challenge that dungeon so you have to let me fight. I refuse to let you fight it without me." Golden amber and green met, the latter rolling in resignation. Sinbad grinned. "Alright, without a question, you are the one who accepted or rather, took Yunan's bait." Sinbad playfully scowled, placing his sword on his waistband. "I didn't take the bait. _I decided to_ , okay?"

Amira blew an amused sigh, reaching out to ruffle his purple hair but he caught her wrist. She blinked in bewilderment, trying to escape his grip. "Sinbad?" Said boy snapped out of his stupid, jerking backward when he realized what he just did. "Ah, no, that was— I mean— I didn't—" His flushed and embarrassed expression was enough to make the orange-haired teen softly laugh under her breath.

Sinbad blinked, stupefied by the sight in front of him and the sound that came from her. She was laughing. _Laughing_. His entire face burned, and it reached his ears even. She was laughing... because of _him_.

"Are all the people accounted for?"

"Y-Yes!"

"However... all but one person didn't answer their summon. Rather, the messenger did not even reach the village." Dragul perked up at this piece of detail, his thoughts trailing back to that foolish wench who threatened him. A scowl marred his face. "That brat from that village, huh. No matter, he's just one soldier."

" _Brat_? You're the brat! We're right here!"

Sinbad took a deep breath. "Listen well, soldiers of Parthevia! I'm the one who will be getting this dungeon's power! I'm not about to hand it over to you! Not to you guys, who do nothing but make this country suffer..!" An arrow shot out and headed for him but a blur came from behind him and actually _caught_ the arrow. The figure landed just below Sinbad, eyes of deep-green freezing them in place.

Before any of them could retaliate, Sinbad and the orange-haired teen headed for the entrance. There, they found Yunan. "Why did you do that?" Sinbad and Amira glanced at each other before they snickered. "Just returning the blow from the other day ." Yunan hummed in amusement, pointing at an entrance with pillars. Its center glowed with mystifying colors.

"That's the dungeon's entrance, _Sacred Gate._ Once you enter, there's no turning back until you've captured the dungeon. Are you two ready?"

"Yeah," Sinbad's reply came almost instantly as soon as Yunan asked. "We've already made up our mind. I'll gain this power and we'll come back... definitely!" Before either of the two stepped inside, the younger teen stopped and turned back. "Yunan! In the end, we're still not sure who you are but, we're grateful for you sending us here. Thanks! We'll definitely come back alive so... _**let's meet again!**_ " Amira turned back as well, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"I, myself, feel as if we've met for longer than we have, Mister. I hope to find out why I feel this way; that is why Sin and I will definitely come out of this alive." The last thing Yunan saw before they entered was their beaming expressions.

He smiled to himself, his thoughts wandering to the children that just entered the dungeon. "Sinbad, you are a miraculous individual with a unique gift... Amira, you are a mysterious individual with a long-forgotten gift... I wonder what type of person you two will become?" He chuckled to himself. "I'm looking forward to it... but I'm terrified as well..."

 **oooOooo**

When she came to, she realized almost immediately that Sinbad was nowhere in sight. She quickly left the room she arrived in and once she reached the exit, a sight of breath-taking wonders drowned her like waves. A sight she had never seen before. Creatures that shouldn't exist. An atmosphere she didn't know. It was all right in front of her. It was all overwhelming.

However, a blob of purple and dark green from the distance caught her attention. Hastily, she sprinted to where they were and only sprinted faster when she saw a creature silently approaching them from above. With unbelievable silence, she crept behind the creature and thrust her pile right through the socket of its eyes. Its loud screeching caught Sinbad's and Dragul's attention, only to jump back when a baby dragon fell from above.

The pair drew out their swords, belatedly realizing that it was dead. "I did agree to let you have the lead but—" a voice from above said in exasperation. "— I didn't expect for us to be separated as soon as we stepped inside." Sinbad brightened at the sound of her voice whereas Dragul grimaced. "Amira!" The teen smirked, jumping down from the dead dragon's back and landing a few feet away from them.

"So, care to fill me in?"

As soon as Sinbad filled her in, the trial found themselves going in deeper inside the dungeon and no sooner than that, they were surrounded by strange creatures that made Amira cringe back. "No time for your complaints, Drakon." Sinbad playfully jutted, drawing his sword. "Hmph. Same goes for you. Don't drag us down, Sinbad." Dragul mirrored his actions.

While the two of them were bantering, Amira rolled her eyes as she prepared her metal staff right in front of her. _Honestly_ , she thought with a slight frown. _Why do boys have to banter right before a fight_?

Dragul watched with hidden awe as Sinbad and Amira tore right through the wall of strange creatures with ease. They did not falter in every step and every swing of their respective weapon was made in decisiveness. _What amazing individuals..._ They fought with a smile, not with a glare, and despite their elated faces, they analyzed the situation and made the right decisions every damn time.

The three of them caught each other's eyes and smiled. Fighting by each other's side filled them with glee and excitement. Dragul never knew fighting beside two persons who have incredible skills could be this joyous.

"We made it! This is the innermost part of the dungeon!"

"You don't have to state the obvious, Sinbad."

Said teen threw Amira a playful glare before his eyes flickered to their other companion. "Heh, don't you look too pale? Still afraid?" Dragul shot him a glower. "We've come this far and you still talk nonsense. Make your wisecracks after catching your breath."

"How about the both of you shut up instead?"

Dragul and Sinbad stared at Amira, then at each other before cracking a smile. "You look exhausted," Sinbad commented. "Why don't we take a short rest here for you?" Dragul added. Their comments annoyed her, a scowl marring her lips. "If the both of you are finished with your nonsensical foolishness, then let's go." Both boys blinked while Amira marched forward.

They searched the room for anything that could possibly be the king's power. Amira had gone up a grand staircase and found a lamp with a strange symbol etched onto it. She reached out for it with wariness. As soon as the tips of her fingers touched the object, a blinding light and crackling thunder filled the room they were. Once it subsided, Amira gulped at the giant figure towering over her.

"My name is Baal; the djiin of wrath and heroes." His eyes flew down and stared right through her, and with no explanation, hundreds, if not thousands, of little balls of lights appeared. Years ago, Amira knew that it was just her. Those flickering lights she sees were things others couldn't see. Not Auntie Esra. Not Uncle Badr. Not her dad. Not her mom. Just her. And then... And then, Yunan came.

Those lights- _butterflies_ \- gravitated towards him. She knew that he was aware but this... why was this giant surrounded as well?

" _Who will become king?_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:** _The Beginning of an End_

 **oooOooo**

The giant in front of her captivated Amira. The glowing butterflies— _Rukhs, some voice whispered in the back of her mind_ — fluttered in a frenzy around the blue giant. His presence held with honor and dignity as he waited for them to speak. "The one who will become king is **ME**!" Drakon and Sinbad declared in unison. They looked surprised but somehow expected it.

Baal stared at them more before his eyes flickered to the silent girl who summoned him. "What about you, girl? Do you not desire the king's power?" His voice, even though he spoke normally, bounced through the walls. It snapped the girl out of her stupor, and Amira nervously swallowed down her saliva out of nervousness. Nothing crossed her mind why the giant would even ask her.

"N... No, I do not desire such a thing." For once, she felt so vulnerable and naked in the presence of others. It felt like they could see right through her and felt like her masks were being stripped away one-by-one. Baal huffed and moved his gaze away from her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and Amira wondered why she didn't feel a bit scared. She had felt nervous and intimidated by his stature and presence but never fear.

 _'He's nice'_

 _'He's a friend's_

Maybe it was because of those butterflies— _Rukh, it whispered_ — that kept telling her those. True, Baal exuded an aura of dignity and authority. It never wavered to one that strikes fear into the hearts of many. His presence radiated kindness, loyalty, and power. For some reason, Amira had this urge to examine the blue giant even further. However, the sound of metal hitting metal snapped her out of her stupor.

Dragul and Sinbad were battling. She might not have paid attention but she heard snippets of what the both of them must do to obtain the King's power. Even so, watching her precious friend fight made her heart stir. Her body restless. Her heart pounding. No matter how much she tried to calm herself down, she couldn't do it. Her heart almost jumped out of her throat when Dragul's sword brushed past Sinbad's neck.

She never did like letting Sinbad fight because the moment he got hurt, she couldn't help but interfere. However, at this moment, it was a miracle how the urge to step in between them never surfaced. Amira felt content watching him fight against someone. For the very first time, Amira was proud of Sinbad _fighting_. "Girl?" She almost had a heart attack when Baal called her name. "Who do you think will win this duel?"

His deep voice made her nervous and she didn't deny it at all. She admitted that no matter how much she acted tough, there would always be a time when something or someone would make her lose her nerves. Amira watched the fight with unbiased eyes. She almost yelled when Sinbad grabbed the blade of Dragul's sword. They fought on even grounds and it impressed her how Sinbad can keep up with Dragul.

"I... cannot say. The results are never-ending and ever-changing. Nothing is set in stone, no matter how much fate dictates it."

In a world where the fate of an individual was decided the moment they were born, Amira's perspective contradicted that belief. She did not believe the future was fixed. Baal hummed in interest just as the fight declared the winner. Sinbad proudly faced the blue giant, golden eyes unwavering with determination and bravery. The green-eyed teen clenched her hands into fists.

"The victory... is **mine**!"

"I've witnessed it clearly." Baal's voice boomed. "Sinbad."

Destiny started changing course at that moment, the Rukhs fluttered about in a frenzy and all Amira can do was watch in silence. _The future_ , she thought with the slightest bit of hesitance. _Is ever-changing_.

However, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself that it was.

 _First Dungeon "Baal", conquered._

 _ **Parthevia Eastern Borderline Area**_

 _Dragul landed without disturbance._

 _ **At the same time, where the dungeon was.**_

"They're... They're children!"

"Report to his Majesty! The first Dungeon conqueror has appeared!"

"Good work, the dungeon conqueror lad. His Majesty would be most pleased." The captain of the platoon approached them, ordering Sinbad to hand over the treasures and power he gained from the dungeon. However, as soon as Sinbad denied them of that, soldiers surrounded them and pointed their weapons at them. Amira threw Sinbad an exasperated look which he returned with a sheepish smile. "Find out how to use your power. I will deal with them."

Before the younger teen can even protest, Amira already thrust the end of her staff in a soldiers stomach. Sinbad had the urge to facepalm but knew it was more important to find out how to use his newly-obtained power from the dungeon. _Power? By the way, what is this power? All I have in hand are the treasures of the dungeon and this sword with an eight-pointed star emblem. Where is this power?_

"Sinbad, you got this power after all this effort, yet you're not going to use it?" The soldiers stopped in their tracks just as Amira twirled her pole to lift up dust from the ground. Particles entered their nose and eyes, a fee coughed and choked which earned a silent laughter from Amira. "Yunan, Sin just received that power." A look of realization crossed the Foreigner's face. "Ah, that's right. You don't know how to use this power yet. Then, let me lend you a hand."

The gathering of Rukhs was so condensed that even the civilians and soldiers were able to see them. Amira felt her eyes water at the sight, gaping not even a second later. Baal appeared and his appearance caused quite the ruckus, something Amira took pleasure in when she saw their frightened faces. Only to gasp when lightning struck and destroyed the ground. Amira approached Yunan and Sinbad with wide eyes.

"What... What was that?"

Yunan sheepishly smiled at her. "Sorry, but you and Sinbad must go. The sea route from here to your village would take two days." Amira blanched when her feet left the ground and clung to her friend. "I'll give you a free ride."

"Yu... Yunan? What are you doing?"

The blood circulation in Sinbad's arm was cut off with how hard Amira held onto him.

Not a moment later, they arrived in Tison Village. Amira's face was as white as the clouds while Sinbad laughed at her. "Aren't you... Sinbad and Amira?" The pair stopped and glanced at the women carrying blankets. "Leaving Esra by herself... where were you two for the past two months?!"

Sinbad did not move from the doorway. His eyes were glued onto the figure lying on a makeshift bed. Her face so pale and sickly. So _sunken_ from how ill she'd been. For him and Amira, it had only been a few hours since they've been on that magical adventure where they were able to see things they wouldn't see in the real world. It had only been a few hours since they'd left but... how?

Two months... they've been gone for two months and yet, it had only been a few hours for them. It was... _so unfair_. He had been looking forward to showing off in front of his mother and tell her the things they'd seen in the dungeon. Sinbad had been looking forward to it; to see his mother's expression brightening in awe and wonder as he told him of their adventures.

A strangled sob echoed in the hut and that halted Sinbad from taking a step forward. Without even looking, he snatched the crying teen's hand and gently leads her beside his mother. Amira's hand kept shaking and uncontrollable sobs keep leaving her. Sinbad had no idea what he was feeling right there. Just... Just... He was just numb that he could neither feel sad or angry.

"Darling?" He stiffened, so did Amira when his mother choked out that word. "I see... Badr, it's you, right?" Sinbad had never restrained himself so much until then. "If I... can see you... that means I'm leaving soon, right?" Without even thinking of the consequences, Sinbad's hold on Amira's hand tightened to the point it would have had hurt the girl if she hadn't been so grief-stricken.

"Say, Badr, our boy... that little Sin... he went out for adventure with little Mira... to the outside world... with your sword in hand." A pair of arms slowly wrapped around his chest, a body leaning on his back. Amira embraced him in her grief, silent sobs coming from her. "He's energetic, full of curiosity and reckless but... he treasures his family and comrades. He's gentle deep inside... that boy is already a grown up now... he will be fine."

Sin shook his head, face contorted into horror as he stared at his mother's face. Even if he wanted to deny her words, he knew that they were simple truths. His mother's closed eyes moved from him to the strands of orange hair draping on his arm. "Hadiya? Is that you?", Amira stiffened, eyes wide at the name of her own mother. "I'm sorry... it was my fault... wasn't it? I hope you can... forgive me..."

The silence drowned them, the only thing they could hear in that sea of quiet was his mother's voice. "Little Mira... she's been a miniature adult... ever since our husbands' had been taken... she's loyal, stern and loves us so much... Hadiya... I hope Little Mira... keeps watching over Sin... and him to her... they've been the reason... why I kept on fighting... even when things became bleak..." In her last moments, his mother smiled, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

" _I love you, Sin, Mira._ "

 **oooOooo**

"Have mercy... I won't say it again..."

Before Serendine's fist could connect with the man's beat up face, a hand stopped her fist just in time. "Let him go, miss." Serendine's backed away in disgust while Sinbad sheepishly smiles when the princess uttered his name with ire. "Hey, you've heard about me? It's my pleasure to be remembered by a cute girl."

 _ **Smack**_

The purple-haired boy nursed the large bump on the crown of his head, an irate-looking Amira scowling at him. "Now's not the time to be playing around." Her long orange hair tied back in a low ponytail, her frame hidden behind a white cloak. With the stern expression on her face, one might mistake her as a boy. "Such insolent fools!" Sinbad and Amira halted in their banter.

"Show your respect to the first princess of Parthevia, Princess Serendine!"

The pink-haired princess glowered with such ferocity and by that expression, the odd pair knew they weren't going to escape without causing some kind of commotion. "You can't run, Sinbad. So do you." Sinbad and Amira glanced at each other with arched eyebrows, wondering why the latter sounded like no one heard of her.

"What will happen to a fool who called the venomous spider princess a _girl_?" Calculative. Decisive. The look in her eyes made the orange-haired teen wary. "Unfortunately, I prefer not to hurt girls." Before Amira could even reprimand her precious friend about how insulting his words had been, Serendine had charged and nicked the hem of Sinbad's tunic. He was being careless and the warrior princess nicked his forearm.

Amira remained. Observing.

"Do you know why I'm called... _The Venomous Spider Princess_?"

The orange-haired teen rolled her eyes. _Do people not have a sense in labeling someone? That's too long. Quite a mouthful title. Make it shorter._ "Because you use underhanded strategy or so I heard." The sixteen-year-old merchant's daughter rolled her eyes. "Idiot. She uses poison. There are various spiders whose venoms could kill or paralyze. Her weapon should be covered with said venom."

Serendine's eyes widened but her lips curved into a smirk filled with confidence. Even if they knew that they didn't have any means to cure the poison running through Sinbad's bloodstream. However, the purple-haired sailor laughed under his breath, irritating Serendine. "What's so funny?" She snapped and barked at him in anger. "Ha... I can't hold the laughter back anymore. Thank goodness I stole these too a while ago."

Two small vials were in his hand, startling Serendine and her servants. The smugness on his face urged Amira to smack him upside the head once more, earning a few whimpers from the sailor. "What was that for?!" He pouted. _Pouted_. Serendine and the surrounding villagers deadpanned. Amira huffed. While Sinbad took the antidote, Amira snatched the princess from her crouched position and carried the warrior in her arms.

Of course, she placed her white cloak on top of her to cover the princess's revealed assets. "Please stay put while we board our ship." She said in exasperation, making sure that the princess could not move in her hold. "What..?" The warrior uttered in embarrassment, cheeks tinted with a red hue. "P... Put me down at once!" The pinkette struggled in Amira's arms but the rare-colored girl simply ignored the princess's attempts to get down.

Not even a moment later, the odd pair and their hostage hopped onto the boat and sailed away from the harbor. "You... You insolent fool! How dare you handle me like that? If... If anything happens to me, the imperial army will hunt you down!" Amira rolled her eyes, something Serendine found quite offending but fell into silence when the taller girl smiled down at her.

"At this distance, we are safe from the army. Therefore, you may go back to the mainland. We no longer have a need for a hostage to make our escape easier." Amira gently placed the frozen princess inside the barrel and tossed it into the ocean. Sensing the cold breeze, she also tossed her white cloak to the princess who finally snapped out of her stupor.

"You made quite the hostage, Princess Serendine." Amira chuckled. "The soldiers can pick you up from this distance. Thank you for unwillingly helping us escape, princess."

The Orange's words slowly processed in Serendine's mind and when it sunk down, her face erupted into various shades of red that conveyed how embarrassed and angry she was for that humiliating display.

"I... I'll get you two for this!"

 **oooOooo**

Later that night, Amira found herself loosening her once tensed shoulders and slumped down on the floor of their little boat. "You okay?" She glanced up and found golden amber eyes looking at her in worry. A small smile curved on her lips while she pulled Sinbad down beside her. The younger boy let out a startled yelp and playfully glared at her. However, he remained quiet and still.

The night air was cool and calm and in return, the waves were as well. It was something the both of them were grateful of because it made their journey across the ocean easier. "Well?" She shrugged, not really in the mood to speak at all. Sinbad huffed and she mentally cooed at his adorable face. A few seconds of silence later, Sinbad blushed when Amira lied down on his laps.

"It's just us now."

Silence.

Heartbeat.

Thoughts.

And then, sleep.

It was just the two of them now like what Amira said. As Sinbad observed the curves of her face, he wondered what he will do when Amira disappears as well.

He didn't want to know, actually. He was content right now and as long as they were together ( _they will be for eternity_ , something whispered), Sinbad will treasure the little moments he will have with her every single day.

 _Amira... I..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:** _Finding Out_

 **oooOooo**

Sinbad and Amira... well...

They were positively _starving_. Amira blamed her precious friend for making such a commotion back at the harbor that they ended up forgetting rations. _Food and water_. What kind of adventurers were they if they couldn't even prepare their basic necessities? Horrible ones, that they were. She lightly kicked the unmoving boy, barely getting a reaction out of him so. She blinked and kicked him again. A groan. At least, he was still alive... _for now_.

"I blame you."

" _Ugh_."

"It's your fault I also ended up forgetting."

" _Uuugh_."

"Get up and fish. You're a fisherman, right?"

" _UUUUGGGGHHHHH~_ "

Then again, even if he caught one, they wouldn't be able to cook it since they were currently on a boat. In the _middle_ of the _ocean_. They were **going to sink sooner or later**. Or die from starvation. The latter seemed more probable than the former, she noted. Well, whichever comes first, the girl shrugged. And then, a drop of water hit soft cheeks. She blinked, dumbfounded. Was it raining?

...

 _No!_

She pulled Sinbad away before a stray palm tree could crash him beneath it. The boy remained unmoving and it was starting to frustrate the heck outta her. Before she can reprimand him, a... _giant came from above and crash-landed on their poor, poor boat_.

The giant was meek and shy, not something Amira was expecting. For someone with his stature, being like that didn't suit him at all. Amira disagreed, though. The giant was adorable. "I'm terribly sorry... I never expected to bump into someone in the middle of the sea." Though he was a stranger, the giant shared his food and water.

The green-eyed girl almost called him Solomon ( _who was he?_ _She wanted to ask but refrained from doing so_ ) because of his absolute generosity towards total strangers like them. A hit to the back of the head snapped the boy out of his daze and after seeing a very stern look sent his way, he knew the one thing he needed to do. "Thank you," he finally said. "For sharing your food and water with us. You're a lifesaver!" He spoke of truth and nothing but the truth.

"Do you need any help with whatever happened to you earlier? It is only right to pay you back for your kindness, Mister." She added with a smile and then...

 _The giant cried_.

The pair froze. Stunned. Why was this kind giant crying all of a sudden? Was thanking him something they shouldn't have done? _Nonsense!_ He should be thanked for the kindness he showed them. "It's been such a long time since someone said _thanks_ to me!" Dumbstruck, that they were. Was he crying over such a thing? Then again, Amira mused, not being thanked for however long it had been for him must be quite a heartbreaker. It was a shame. The giant was so nice and good.

"So... Sorry... My body is frail and people say my personality is like a fish left dried in the sun... I don't get thanked often..." A hum that caught his attention stopped his stuttering. His nervous habit of breaking words and talking like an unarticulated individual. "That's a shame, Mister. You look like the type to help others on a frequent basis." A shaky smile, a curious smile and a grateful one.

( _In the distant future, the giant will greatly wonder just how lucky he was to meet that pair of adventurers. He will smile their way and greet them and thank them and appreciate them for the years to come. He will not regret meeting them_.)

"Brother _!_ "

It happened before they even knew it. Another one, a female this time, arrived and forced the male giant to kneel and bow in forgiveness. "For my brother's rudeness, we apologize!" The orange-haired girl blinked, looked at Sinbad and back at the pair of bigger than normal people. "My sincere apologies for all the troubles he caused you!" The sailor threw his childhood friend a stare, urging her to take over. She rolled her eyes, muttering 'idiot' under her breath which earned a sheepish grin.

"It's fine," the rare-colored girl reassured. "In fact, your... brother saved us the trouble of looking where to find something to eat."

"And fresh water." The sailor quipped. She sighed. " _And_ fresh water."

"Oh." The female stranger blinked. "Um, I'm Pipirika, one of the Imuchakk Tribe and this is my big brother who's been bothering you." Pipirika _sounded_ young but she was taller than the sixteen-year-old teen. "Excuse me, do all people in your tribe have bodies like that?" It was an honest question with childlike curiosity but Amira sent her friend a look, an eyebrow arched in disbelief. When it was Sinbad, it was like that question sounded _not_ innocent, for whatever reason.

"That's right!" Pipirika glowed with pride. It was obvious being an Imuchakk was something she took great pride in and that was something Amira respected. "Every Imuchakk is like this!" A glint. A sparkle of pride. Pipirika loved being an Imuchakk. "Is that so? Regardless of race, a beauty is still a beauty." And there he went again. A churn of her heart. Something bubbled in the pit of her stomach and she set it aside and labeled it as hunger.

( _When in actuality, it was annoyance_.)

Sinbad had flirted with tons of girls before and every _damn_ time, her stomach would bubble, her heart would twist and turn and she would rather distract herself with the sky or surrounding than to watch her precious person flirt away to oblivion ( _was that possible? Maybe_ ). It never dawned on her exactly **when** Sinbad became such a flirt and a playboy. It annoyed her. Frustrated her. Irked her. And there were still a lot of words to describe the boy but she stopped. Enough degrading him.

She should focus on the matter at hand, instead.

It seemed spacing out made her skip a lot of things regarding their race but Sin quickly informed her how the brother has no name because he still hasn't finished a certain trial to receive so. " _It_ blew you away again, didn't it?!" Interest piqued, the pair listened to what a rampaging unicorn was and the importance of its defeat in the hands of an Imuchakk Warrior.

"What's a rampaging unicorn?"

Amira watched in fascination as Pipirika brightened up, picked up a stick with a burnt end and a wooden plaque. At first, the anticipation gnawed at the back of her mind but lightning crackled in the background when the thirteen-year-old finished her drawing. Pipirika glanced at her with expectancy and approval to which the green-eyed girl could only nod. On the other hand, Sinbad and Mister did not hold back at all with their opinions.

" _Now_ , **that's** a monster."

Fuming, Pipirika glowered at her brother and Sinbad. She relaxed when a hand ruffled her hair. "That's a fine drawing for your age. Other's opinion does not matter unless you did not do your best. Am I right, _Sin_?" The sailor stiffened, chuckling nervously at her reprimanding stare.

"To begin with," the female Imuchakk began. "Drawing is girlish. Bro, if you man up, maybe that person will turn and look at you. Unattainable as the stars. Strong and beautiful. Even girls like me would admire. Whatever you say, since we're talking about the top beauty of Imuchakk, even if you want to propose after the coming-of-age ceremony, it's futile."

Sinbad winced, pitying the poor nameless man. Without a name to be proud of, it would definitely be shameful for someone to actually propose to the one they love. His eyes flickered to the girl just an inch taller than him. Was it even possible for her to look at him as more than a simple childhood friend? Was he even capable of earning her affection in return? Truly, he had no idea what he should do.

"Ah." Amira uttered out of the blue, earning everyone's attention. The boat began rocking side by side, startling just about everyone aside from the orange-haired teen. "This Rampaging Unicorn... could it be the one swimming beneath us?" Suddenly, a giant tail whipped out of the ocean and slammed back in, drenching them in ocean water. "Uwah~!" Sinbad was starry-eyed, watching the Rampaging Unicorn in awe.

"MARVELOUS! If you're fighting it, let me help you!"

 _ **Smack**_

Pipirika and her brother winced, staring at a huge bump on Sinbad's head. "Are you stupid? I'm not letting you fight something like that." He shot up from his crouched position, disbelief written all over his face. "But— But— I _can_ help! I _want_ to help, Amira!" Why can't she just see that he was no longer a child she should protect?

It was supposed to be the other way around!

He whimpered under her glare, not liking how she kept glowering at him. He didn't like angering her but this, this was just so unfair. He turned and refused to talk to her. The sailor disliked having these kinds of disagreements with Amira because, well, not talking to her made him feel lonely and uncomfortable. Mostly lonely, though.

Pipirika sported a dumbfounded expression. One of which held all her confusion. She failed to realize why Amira disliked the thought of Sinbad helping her big brother. On the other hand, the male Imuchakk clearly saw the reason why the orange-haired girl seemed so against the idea of little Sinbad helping him defeat that Rampaging Unicorn. She was simply worried about the purple-haired teen.

(Something, he knew without a doubt, that would be the catalyst to start a fight between the pair.)

"You are not to fight."

With those words, Sinbad knew he couldn't change her mind. Once she's hell-bent on something, it was almost impossible to persuade her. He knew, without uncertainty tainting his heart, that it would take more out of him to make her see that he no longer needed her protection. He became strong _for her_ so why won't she let him prove himself? He felt a twist in his heart as he stared at her back.

Sadness glinted in those used-to-be confident golden-amber orbs of his. They shone with unsureness, something he wasn't used to feeling. "It's best if we find somewhere to stay for the night before we make our move." The sailor felt his heart ache when she did not even look at him, not even the slightest. Not a brief glance. She simply looked out the sea with indifferent eyes. "Let us repay for your kindness."

The elder brother and Pipirika glanced at each other, sensing the tense atmosphere between the pair they met at sea. The female Imuchakk can only wonder what just happened for she still hasn't understood the problem to a certain degree. Meanwhile, her brother glanced at Sinbad, a knowing look in his eyes as he gazed at the sailor's crestfallen expression. Something about the way Sinbad gazed at Amira reminded the giant of someone familiar.

(And if he just took a glance at the sea, he would see the reflection of who Sinbad reminded him off.)

Neither the elder brother or Pipirika dared to speak up.

 **oooOooo**

"Amira?"

A day before the time they would face the Rampaging Unicorn, Sinbad found Amira hunched over near a boulder. He had been looking all over for her since elder brother and Pipirika just finished making dinner. The female Imuchakk told him to go and search for her. It had taken him a while, only for the reason that he dreaded speaking to her. Silver glitters littered the black sky and the full moon was enough to help him navigate through the night.

The sailor did not expect to see her suspiciously hunching over near a rock and with little light that helped him see, it was enough for him to realize that Amira's shoulders were shaking. Actually, she was _trembling_ and the night was not that cold. "Dinner's already done." But he received no response. When he took a step forward, he jerked back in surprise when he stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. Amira suddenly turned to face him, shadows hiding the expression she was making.

He was unsure what kind of expression she was making but he has this feeling that she was glowering at him. "Don't come any closer, I'll be right there." He became even more suspicious when she told him to stay away ( _he felt an invisible arrow pierce his chest at the tone of her voice. Was she mad? Was she starting to get annoyed with him? He couldn't help but have those thoughts the longer she distanced herself from him_ ).

His lips parted to speak but closed them when she walked past him. He was just about to wallow in self-pity when a disturbing scent of something irony reached his sense of smell. It reminded him of... _blood_. He snapped to attention when he realized this. What... why did she smell of blood? They never even fought with anything on the way here to the island. With something holding him back, he forced himself to look at where she had been just a few seconds ago.

The sight made his blood run cold.

There was something dark splattered on the rocks and when the clouds gave way for moonlight to shine through, horror painted his face. Fear coiled around him like a starving snake would to its prey, its fangs dripping with poison dangerously close to piercing his skin. Sinbad felt something heavy fall on top of him when a realization hit him full-force on the face.

 _That blood was her's_.

He quickly rushed past the hanging branches, ignoring the thorns digging into his skin. He ignored how his breath became short and shallow. Fear allowed him to ignore the physical injuries inflicted on him in his hurry. In just a few seconds, he had caught sight of orange-hair splayed out on the sandy ground. With his body screaming in horror, he scrambled towards her with shaking knees and hands.

"Amira! _Amira!_ "

The blood staining his fingers terrified him.

" _AMIRA!_ "

 **oooOooo**

 _No..._

 _Please, no..._

 _Don't take her..._

 _She's all I have left..._

 **oooOooo**

Amira awoke to a hand holding her own.

She blinked at the owner, who seemed to be unaware of her awakened state. "S... Sin?" The sailor jolted in shock, his eyes wide from unhidden relief and a sigh leaving his parted lips. He intertwined his fingers with hers, golden-amber boring into forest-green. He held her gaze untiringly, only blinking once in a span of one and a half minute. "Good morning, Amira." The girl noticed how subdued he looks, how quiet he was.

His eyes held a certain kind of sadness and fear that worried her.

"Pipirika and-" He shushed her with a playful wink but even then, she noticed it lacked the enthusiasm he usually has. "I took care of it. You've slept an entire day away, you know?" Baffled, she tried to remember the last thing she had done, only to freeze and avoid Sinbad's sharpened gaze. He knew and she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything... say anything that what he had seen was not true.

"... why didn't you tell me?"

She avoided his unnerving gaze. It felt like he was looking right at her soul. She intended not to say anything until she was on her deathbed. Amira thought it would have been better if Sinbad didn't know until the last minute but she was caught. "... _Nee-chan_ , please..."

The tone of his voice and what he called her jolted the girl back to reality. It... It's been so long since he had called her that. Her heart constricted at the look on his face. He had taken her off guard when he placed his forehead on hers. His warmth surged through their contact, her body heating up in a way that was unfamiliar to her.

"Nee-chan."

"... I'm sorry, Sin."

She saw him clench his other hand into a fist, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he held back his tears. "Don't worry. I won't leave you. Not now. _Especially_ not now." Her words were softly whispered to him, a tone so gentle and reassuring. Amira disliked - _hated_ \- the fact that he found out.

"Sleep." He softly coerced her.

"I'll be right here, _Amira_." For some reason, she clung to the sound of his voice. She tugged his arm. "Stay... Please stay with me... Sinbad." As the darkness consumed her peripherals, she swore she saw Sinbad gazing down at her lovingly.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

 **oooOooo**

 _"Please stay with me, too. Please stay with me until the end."_

 **oooOooo**

A yawn left his lips before they curved into a mischievous smirk.

"I wonder how much you've grown, Little Orange." The former assassin chucked his throwing dagger into a mercenary's neck, blood spraying out of the wound. It splattered him from head to toe and he plucked the dagger out of the enemy's neck.

He looked nonchalant as he stepped over the dead body with a bored expression.

"I wonder if you're still that fearless little brat I'd come to know."

With a smirk, the blind former assassin left his country in search of a particular girl that he never forgot.


	9. Chapter 9

"Amira, let me hold that for you—"

"— shouldn't be moving too much—"

"— eat up so you won't feel faint—"

A sigh filled with exasperation escaped her slightly parted lips. "Sin—" She couldn't even speak up without him interrupting her. Pipirika and Elder Brother gave her sheepish grins causing another sigh to leave her. A burning sensation filled her throat, her body tensing up from the pain.

 _Not now,_ she pleaded. _I cannot look weak in front of them_. "Amira? Are you alright?" Pipirika inquired, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She frowned at this. She didn't want to worry her companions, especially when they're on the way to Imuchakk. "I am quite alright, Pipirika."

Even with her words, it was obvious the blue-haired girl didn't believe what she had said. The younger girl helped her get comfortable in their boat, giving her something soft to lean on. A sigh of relief left her lips. Amira didn't realize how exhausted she was even though she hadn't done anything strenuous yet and that...

 _That_ was concerning.

The sun disappeared under the horizon too fast for her liking. Pipirika and her brother settled down on one side of the boat to rest. The sight warmed her heart despite the shivers the cold breeze gave her. _Basil..._ She wondered how he was doing. It had been years since she had last seen of him. _He must have stayed with Mister Menakht if he didn't come looking for us._

Her smile vanished as soon as Sinbad came, playing with the hem of his clothes in nervousness. She knew that he knew that she was upset with him. Her gaze alone roared what she was feeling. "Ami—" She looked away from him, cutting him off. She found no reason to listen to him. She didn't need him to baby her. It was annoying and frustrating that he didn't let her do anything on her own.

She—

 _Her eyes widened_.

A sudden epiphany hit her

All the things Sinbad had done today, she had done all her life to him. Her frustration could not even compare to the frustration that Sinbad must have felt throughout the years that she had sheltered him. An ache in her heart made herself disgusted. No, she was not disgusted with Sinbad. Rather, it was at herself.

How could she call herself his sister?

( _Sinbad didn't even think of her as a sister anymore, unknown to her._ )

How could she had been so blinded? Was she that worried over Sinbad that she unknowingly held him back? She lost her Daddy and Mommy; the urge to keep him away from the same fate must have manifested from that. Could it be... deep down, she was just _that_ afraid to lose him like she lost her parents?

When Auntie Esra passed away, the urge to shelter Sinbad became even more pronounced. She didn't want him fighting in fear that he might lose his life in battle. However, she knew now that caging him in would only result in him fighting against her. And fighting against him... didn't sit well with her. "Amira..?" But she... she can't just let him go.

Amira sensed Sinbad getting closer and before she knew it, she pulled him towards her and embraced him tightly. His scent invaded her senses and she found herself reminiscing the past with him in her arms. "A-Amira—!" When he squeaked out, she light-heartedly chuckled. Her fingers ran through his soft locks, his tense body relaxing under her touch.

"Let's sleep, Sin."

For some reason, her heart began racing when the boy in her arms hugged back.

 **oooOooo**

 **Unexplored region of the extreme North**

 _ **Imuchakk**_

"BIG NEWS!"

The people of Imuchakk surrounded Elder Brother and their too big of a stature startled Amira. Sinbad, with big wide eyes, excitedly snatched her wrist and dragged her along the flow of the crowd. "A pure white land... people of giant built... houses of mysterious shapes... _achoo!_ " Amira was about to wrap her blanket (the one Pipirika had lent her from the journey on the boat) but found herself freezing in the spot (no pun intended).

 _I'm doing it again._ Her eyes glazed with an unidentifiable emotion. Her hands were a few centimeters away from removing her blanket from her person when that realization hit her. _I have to stop doing this._ "Miss?" She jolted out of her thoughts when one of the Imuchakk Warriors called out to her. He was offering her another set of blankets to shield herself from the cold.

"Do you want another one?" She hesitantly glanced over Sinbad. Much to her annoyance, he already grabbed a blanket from one of the females surrounding him and— _he was flirting again._ Rolling her eyes at his actions, she smiled at the kind warrior in front of her, thankful of his kind gesture. "Thank you, I would love another one."

Red tinted her cheeks when he draped the blanket around her smaller form before she could remove her hands from under her first layer of blanket. "You're welcome, Miss." He was a good two heads taller than her and instead of feeling intimidated by his height, she found herself shying away from him.

( _She has a thing for taller guys, apparently._ )

Sinbad glanced to where Amira was and frowned when he saw that she was talking to male Imuchakk. He refused to believe that the cause of her cheeks reddening was that guy. Instead, he thought that it was because of the cold weather. She never did well during cold nights. This place must be giving her tons of shivers, more so than him.

Before he could approach her, however, the ground shook and a voice boomed, startling not only him but everyone else, too. "Ah! You're finally back, my sweet children!" He stared in shock at the Imuchakk Warrior whom Pipirika called father as she hugged him. Even with Pipirika's height, she only reached her father's stomach.

"I'm delighted as the patriarch and as a father, my son. Now you too have attained manhood. As one of the patriarch's family, usually, we should take our time in preparing your reward. But since everyone is too anxious to wait longer..." He dramatically paused, adding to the suspense. "Come! Prepare the feast! _THE MAHRAJAN BEGINS!_ "

Everyone began cheering and loud drums banging in the cold air. "Eh?" Sinbad, dumbfounded, looked around in confusion. "What? What?" Everyone cheered so loud that Sinbad couldn't even hear his own voice over their cheering. He looked around, searching for a certain orange-haired girl. Something bitter made itself known in his mouth when he caught sight of her riding that guy's shoulders.

 _The heck... why is Amira letting him carry her when she didn't even let_ me _carry her?_ The golden-eyed boy pouted. He found it unfair that she didn't let him carry her when she let a guy she just met carry her on his shoulders... his own shoulders sag. _As if I can even carry her like that._ He wasn't tall enough to give her a higher point of view as that guy can.

Soon enough, night came and the festivities washed away the bitterness he felt. The wonder and joy in his eyes were enough to drive away earlier's jealousy. Amira sat beside him, her own eyes wide as she took in the foreign scenery.

"This is Imuchakk's traditional festival, the Mahrajan. Originally, it was a naming ceremony for a warrior who passed the coming-of-age ritual and to show gratitude for the bounties he returned with." Pipirika giggled as Sinbad and Amira drank in everything their eyes could see. They were much alike with each other more than she thought at first.

"No wonder you have this festival. It is only fair to celebrate something as important as entering manhood." Amira commented after taking a sip of her drink. "Ah, father, this is Sinbad and Amira. They're really strong!" The orange-haired girl wavered slightly at Pipirika's words.

Could she still call herself strong when a disease held her own strength back? "Strong, are you? Then, you are most welcome here!" Her smile was strained at the patriarch's words. A hand gripping her own brought her back out of her thoughts and as she glanced at her side, she found Sinbad beaming at her.

Was she stupid for holding this boy back from his true strength? _She was._ Did she regret doing so? _She wasn't sure._

She squeezed his hand back, a grin threatening to split his face. Amira rolled her eyes. "If you keep grinning like that, your face will crack." Sinbad sheepishly smiled and before he could speak, the sound of a horn blowing interrupted him.

"The debut of our new warrior!"

"He's the star of the festival today!"

" _GO! BRO!_ "

As Elder Brother received his blessings, Amira, even though she was far, found the expression on Elder Brother— newly dubbed Hinahoho— concerning. She had no idea what transpired when she had fainted that day; only that they defeated the rampaging unicorn. A frown made its way to her lips.

What was bothering Hinahoho?

"Bro! Congratulations!"

Amira sweatdropped as tears and snot ran down Pipirika's face, who tackled her brother in a hug. "By the way, since you're back, I've been wanting to tell you." The patriarch's serious tone and expression caught the ginger-head girl and the purple-haired boy's attention. "While you were gone, a mysterious thing appeared. Near this village stood a building never seen before."

The breeze blew and hardened Amira's gaze. _Could it be..?_ "None of the warriors sent to investigate have returned yet, so all I say is it's mysterious."

"Then, how about sending more men to investigate? They might find something—"

"No, don't go near it." Sinbad interrupted Hinahoho. The seriousness in his eyes caught everyone's attention. "It's a dungeon," Amira spoke up from beside him. "Over ten thousand men died challenging that place. It is not a good idea to explore that building."

"I see. So that's called a dungeon. I've heard rumors about it as well. A lad conquered the dungeon. I thought it's just a fairytale but, what's that lad's name again? I think it was... it's Sin—"

Amira sweatdropped when the patriarch suddenly fell unconscious before he could utter the name of the dungeon conqueror. Amidst her amusement, she choked back the cough that erupted from her throat. Alarmed, Hinahoho, Pipirika, and Sinbad glanced at her. "... I think... I think I will retire for the night."

Her words became slurred and her vision became unfocused. She bit back her tongue but she couldn't stop the violent coughs that came from her chest. The blood splattered on the ground before anyone knew it. " _AMIRA!_ " Sinbad had rushed to her side in a blink of an eye. He rubbed circles on her back, his other hand pulling back her orange locks.

"I'm here, I'm here..."

 _Dammit—!_ She blinked back the tears before they could fall. _Stop—! Stop—!_ Her body trembled in pain, leaning against Sinbad who had embraced her the moment she touched him. "Pipirika, Hinahoho, can you lead me to where we're staying? She— She needs to get rest." Sinbad's voice was jumbled up and she faintly felt being carried in his arms.

"Come— near— alright?"

 _Auntie... Auntie... I will not... I will not leave Sinbad... I promise._ In her sleep, she clutched onto Sinbad, leaning as close as possible towards him.

A few hours later, every one of the tribe had already retired to bed. Sinbad found himself lying down beside Amira, his hand holding hers. The fear gripped him tight in its vicious claws. When he saw her cough up blood, his blood ran cold. He... He thought that he was going to lose her, too. The image of his mother overlapped her body for a few seconds that horrified him.

 _She was—_

He fell asleep.

It wasn't long when a part of the ceiling moved and revealed an eye filled with nothing but the dimness when one kills another. _That's the target_. The eye was glued on Sinbad's snoring form. A white-haired brat revealed himself and lunged for Sinbad's throat. _DIE!_ But he was caught off guard when a foot landed on his stomach, pushing him away. "Gwah!"

The little assassin glowered at his target. "Who the heck are you? Good thing I woke up cause my neck hurts."

Sinbad peered at Amira, a frown on her lips in her sleep. The ruckus he made should have woken her up already. She had never been a heavy sleeper. The purple-haired boy suddenly went rigid when the assassin's eyes landed on Amira. The intruder threw a blade towards her. With quick thinking, he pulled her out of her slumber and into his arms.

The action jolted her out of her sleep, her disoriented expression catching his attention. _Heck, she's cute—!_ He barely dodged the blade thrown their way because of his own thoughts. Wires wrapped around Hinahoho and Pipirika, startling both warriors. "Dammit! What's this? I can't move!"

"Calm down! You two can break free in no time!" It only took one look at Amira's focused eyes to convey what he wanted to say. The both of them parted but the little assassin came after Sinbad, successfully pinning him down on the ground. Fear coursed through Amira's veins at the sight of that assassin preparing to kill Sin.

Fortunately, his sword was within reach and he used it to block the assassin's blade. The sheath glowed and thunder struck, rendering the little assassin unconscious. There were a few moments of silence before Amira smacked him upside the head. "Do not worry me like that, Sin."

He cheekily grinned at her as he took her hand, helping him up to his feet. Pipirika and Hinahoho tackled both travelers to the ground. "You guys had us worried!"

 **oooOooo**

Sinbad's eyes twitched at the sight.

Hinahoho didn't know whether or not to praise Amira's bravery or call it stupidity.

Pipirika wasn't sure what the orange-haired girl was even doing.

The assassin... felt uncomfortable.

"Amira... what are you doing?"

For some odd reason, the orange-haired girl hugged the assassin the moment he woke up. The assassin that _tried to kill him for goodness's sake!_

"I— um, sorry, he reminds me of someone."

( _From an unknown place, a retired assassin sneezed. "Blah, someone's talking shit about me."_ )

Sinbad inwardly fumed. _Someone?_ Since when did Amira meet a guy that he didn't know about? In a way to let out his frustrations, he began scolding the little assassin in Amira's arms."— I'm telling you. Don't you think that'll bring shame to your parents—?"

" _THAT'S WHY I SAID SHUT UP! MY PARENTS KICKED THE BUCKET AGES AGO, YOU MORON! Parents, huh? I killed them when I was six. You won't ever understand how great that feels. Hahaha! How's that?! Giving you the chills?_ "

 _ **smack**_

 _ **whack**_

Two bumps appeared on the assassin's head, making him blink in shock. "... _that's not the way to speak about your parents... even if their blood is on your hands._ " The tone of her voice sent shivers down the assassin's spine. She had whispered those words, none of her companions unable to hear her.

The fear vanished and was soon replaced by anger. "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M THE HEAD OF ASSASSINS! IT'S MY JOB TO KILL! I'M NOT IN THE SAME WORLD AS YOU ARE, SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL HIM!"

 _ **smack**_

Nothing held him back from hitting him. He can't just talk about his parents like that, can't just scream at Amira like that. He reigned in his anger, sighing when the assassin's situation sank in his mind. "For such a child to become a killer, it's so pitiful." Before she even knew it, Amira had slapped Sinbad back.

Everyone else in the room gaped in shock at Amira's action. "Sin, I told you before... _to never let your guard down._ " The orange-haired girl heard the rukhs before she heard footsteps on the roof. She quickly released the boy from her arms and she pulled Sinbad back as the smokescreen disoriented them. When it dispersed, the boy was gone.

"Is it alright to let them escape?" The patriarch asked the pair of visitors. "It's fine." The sailor answered with confidence. Amira shot him a look from behind her bangs. "Fine? You were almost killed! It's not fine at all!" Pipirika exclaimed in worry. How could her new friends be fine?! Someone was after them!

"Nah, it's okay. I just know. I will not die in a place like this." The moonlight illuminated Sinbad's figure, making it as if he was glowing in the night. Like he was one of the many twinkling stars brightening the night sky. Golden eyes glanced at emerald-green ones. " _I just know it._ " His gaze unwavering. His voice unshakeable.

Amira found it difficult to speak.

 _She caged him for far too long._

 _She held him back from finding his true destiny._

 _Destiny..._

 _Was it possible... that she was not a part of his so-called destiny that called him out in this great adventure?_


	10. Chapter 10

The thought nagged at her.

What if she wasn't a part of his destiny? What if... what if... what if... Too many 'what ifs' ran through her mind, her eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. It started making her head ache with too many things going on inside her mind so she simply decided to... just stop thinking for a moment. It worked, surprisingly enough¹¹ as she debated whether or not those thoughts of hers would hinder her decision-making.

"—ra?"

 _Stop thinking too much, Amira. Of course—_ her breath hitched for a second — _of course you're part of his destiny._ "Amira?" The familiar worried tone of Sinbad pulled her out of her mind. Golden amber stared into her eyes, one that seemed to startle her. "Do you need to rest and stay back?" At this, she quickly denied his words.

"I'm... fine. I simply had a lot in mind."

No one believed her words. Sinbad frowned slightly; he knew she was trying to put up a brave face, acting as if everything was alright. He pursed his lips, eyes trailing down to her hand before snatching it inside of his. Her startled expression made him crack a smile as he wrapped a scarf around her neck loosely with his free hand. "You know... you know you can tell me anything, right," he asked a bit uncertain. "I'll always be here for you."

He never liked the hurt expression on her face. In fact, he disliked— _hated_ — it whenever she gets hurt in any way. She was his precious person. The way the corner of her lips curled upwards made his heart skip a bit. She was just... _breathtaking_. "I know, Sin." Every time she says his name, he felt goosebumps running all over him. He tightened his hold around her hand, pulling the older girl (who was a centimeter taller, damn it) closer to him.

He still remembered the times when it was her who held his hand, comforting him whenever he felt disheartened or distraught. No other girl, person even, ( _except for his dad and Aunt Hadiya_ _; on occasion, his_ _mom_ ) managed to calm down his nerves ( _and still, his blood relatives and aunt had difficulty doing that while Amira simply had to hold hands with him_ ).

Joy and wonder filled their walk through town. Hinahoho accompanied them, not because he worried that they might get lost but because he worried that the assassin might come back. Still, the gnawing shame he felt ate at him. It pulled him down and down and down until he drowned in the pool of disgrace. He was no warrior. He was no man. He should have stayed as the child who had no name; a man who had no identity.

Someone so small, so fragile-looking took that title. Someone younger than him beat him to adulthood. Hinahoho did not hate Sinbad; no, he could never! The Imuchakk simply hated the fact that he was weak, a coward who runs away in the face of danger. At this rate, he could never call himself as a proud warrior of the Imuchakk Tribe, the son of the Patriarch!

A tiny but warm, surprisingly enough, hand reached for his bigger and callused hand. "Hinahoho," Amira called out, her voice soft and quiet. "What's wrong?" When he turned down to look at the girl in the eye who was just as strong as Sinbad (maybe even stronger), he felt her gaze piercing right through the cracked walls he built up. Every second he stared in her eyes made the wall slowly crumble.

There was just something about her gaze that made him want to open up, to tell her what he felt about his supposed initiation. _I don't accept it_ , his eyes _roared_ what he was feeling. _I DON'T ACCEPT IT!_ He took a deep breath, the cold air simmering the burning flame inside of him. Calmness took over his expression as he looked at Amira in the eyes once more. _I apologize_ , his eyes conveyed. "Hinahoho—" she couldn't finish what she was about to say when Sinbad suddenly appear in between them, making her lose grip on the Imuchakk's hand.

"Hey~ what's with the gloomy atmosphere?" his rather innocent, and annoying actually, question made Hinahoho's mood sour. Sinbad tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion, though a hint of annoyance gleamed in his eyes before glancing at Amira. "What were you guys talking about?" Instead of receiving an answer, he received a rather harsh flick on the forehead that made him yelp loudly. "What in the world was that for?!"

Amira did not look amused, he dumbly noted as he caressed his stinging forehead. The fact that the sight of her holding Hinahoho's hand made him slightly green in envy. Something that used to be so completely normal for them became something she began comfortably doing with others. If it were years ago, she would have uttered every possible excuses not to touch other people except for him and his and her family. Sinbad refused to show his jealousy... _but it was so difficult when he loves her so—_

He mentally slapped himself. _Get a grip!_ Sinbad scolded himself. The sailor tried hard not to show how seeing her hold hands with others made him feel so jealous. _Focus. You can just look away!_ With a determined expression, he tried not to glance her way (she was holding hands with Hinahoho again!) and busied himself with the various products being presented in front of him. However, the sailor couldn't keep his eyes away from their joined hands forever.

Every few seconds, golden-amber would trail from a product to their hands and he would look away as quick as possible.

Pouting, he crossed his arms over his chest and began childishly stomping with each step. Fine, he wasn't the most mature person out there so he could definitely get away with acting childishly. _Still,_ his eyes were fixed on their hands and he felt his heart ache when the sailor noticed how Amira squeezed Hinahoho's hand in reassurance. _It used to be just me.._. Reassurance for what, he didn't know.

Sinbad unconsciously slowed down, Amira and Hinahoho disappearing in the cold and crowd. A sudden emptiness washed over him as they disappeared from his sight. Nothing right now seemed... right. It was just wrong. It was so, so wrong. It had only been just him and her and he couldn't accept the fact that she's staying by someone else's side. _No_ , he thought. Flames of determination flickered in his eyes and yet, he still couldn't rid himself of that dark patch in his heart.

 _Amira has the right to make friends. I can't be the one to hold her back from bonding with people._

oooOooo

When Amira glanced back to check up on Sinbad, she blinked in surprise when she saw none of that homey purple hair and golden-amber eyes. Hinahoho noticed her look and knew exactly what she was thinking about. "You can go look for him," Hinahoho smiled down at her. "I'll be fine on my own." Amira had a conflicted expression but she smiled back and nodded her head.

His kindness simply know no bounds. "Thank you, Hinahoho." Amira gestured for him to lower himself. Puzzled, the giant lowered himself and was a taken aback when she pecked his cheek. "Whoever the lady you're going to marry, she will be extremely lucky to have someone like you." Pink tinted his cheeks and would have stuttered out jumbled words if it weren't for the look in her eyes. "So do _not do_ anything foolish."

Her green eyes practically roared her emotions. They glimmered with such intensity that Hinahoho briefly thought of not following through his decision. However, he thought of Sinbad. Of Amira. Of the Tribe... as he was now, he could not call himself a proper adult; a proper Imucchakk Warrior. "I won't," he told her with a soft smile. "I just remembered that I have something to do, Amira so I'll be heading back first." He knew that she knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

Despite that, Amira accepted his words as he left her with a gentle wave of his hand. For some reason, as he got farther and farther away, he felt rather cold.

Amira adjusted the scarf around her neck, tracing back the path she had taken to look for Sinbad. He couldn't have been that far from them. She held in a shiver as the cold breeze brushed passed her skin. The low temperature of Imuchakk certainly didn't suit her constitution. _Where could he have gone..?_ The green-eyed girl clasped her hands together, rubbing her palms with each other. If she doesn't find Sin in the next few minutes, she decided that she would head back to Pipirika and maybe have something warm to drink.

"Miss Amira!"

Said teen glanced at the source of the voice and found Horohoro approaching her. To be honest, she was kind of, maybe, slightly attracted to the Imuchakk. A simple puppy love if she had to pit into other words. He had been kind and thoughtful, giving her that blanket on the first day and giving her a ride on his shoulders during the celebration. The teen admitted to herself that this instant puppy love was the cause of having about only a handful of men in her life.

 _"No! I won't allow a boy to marry my little Amira!"_ She vaguely heard the sound of her father's voice at the back of her mind. Inwardly, a smile crawled up her lips. _I thought I had forgotten what his voice sounded like..._ "Horohoro, what has gotten you in such a rush?" It might not have been obvious to her but to everyone else, the way Horohoro became flustered was as clear as ice. "I- uh, well, you see, Miss Amira, I-I—!" A passerby suddenly slapped him on the back.

It caused Horohoro to sputter out nonsense and stumble on his feet before falling face first on the snow. Amira held back a snort but a sound left her lips before she had blown into laughter. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so... light, so happy. The past few days had been stressing, she didn't even realize how drained she actually felt.

Horohoro, at first, looked horrified before his expression became bashful. Her laughter wasn't the cutest nor was it the prettiest but something about it made him flustered. The Imuchakk got on his feet, brushing off the snow on his nose, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you for that," Amira said in between chuckles. "It lightened up my mood." He almost jumped when she held his hand but he didn't when he noticed how hot her hand felt in his.

The way her hand squeezed his so suddenly startled him but he saw the way her expression turned sour. His eyes followed her gaze and saw her figuratively throwing daggers at her companion, Sinbad, who seemed to flirting an _army_ of the Imuchakk women.

A deep rumble came from Horohoro's chest that made Amira forget her animosity towards Sinbad to give the Imuchakk a curious look. The green-eyed teen tilted her head when it was his turn to laugh while she herself was confused. "Is something the matter, Horohoro?" Amira was just as confused as he was earlier. "I'm sorry, Miss Amira," he tried to reign in his amusement. He never would have thought that she would be the type to get jealous _without_ knowing it.

Horohoro had this feeling that right from the beginning, Amira was the type of girl who was _oblivious_ to her own emotions. "But you certainly are interesting like I though from the start."

He smiled charmingly and Amira fought back a blush. She never did have someone be so... what was the word? Be so _courteous_ towards her. Basil had never been like that, Drakon was just plain annoying most of the time, and Sinbad... she didn't even know what _word_ to describe him. That man from when they were children, however, had been the slightest bit weird.

Amira, now that she thought about it, should have been more cautious back then.

"Were you heading towards your companion?" Horohoro gestured towards the sailor but her answer was instant. " _No._ " A deep breath and she was calm once more. "I was simply venturing about around the market. I have never seen most of your goods, after all."

Feeling a bit vindictive, Amira locked her arm around Horohoro's who simply played along with her. The Imuchakk knew exactly what was running through her mind. He didn't even remember why he was so flustered in the first place! "Let me show you around then!"

oooOooo

Gold eyes blinked.

Red eyes stared intently at him and for once, Basil felt a little bit unnerved. Mister Menakht managed to land himself in a situation he couldn't get out of. A person by the name of Maader toyed with Mister Menakht's caravan supplies. The merchant had fallen into devastation when he noticed that none of his products sold for even a measly copper coin.

Basil, even though he wasn't as skilled in the field, knew that Maader had a hand in this. He may not know how exactly Maader managed this but Mister Menakht was trying to negotiate with her. Due to this, he found himself wandering around. Once, he had to physically stop himself from pouncing out when he saw the chains on some of the people he had seen in Reim. The life of a slave was a horrible one and Basil knew that from personal experiences.

At the moment, however, he was staring down at a kid whose expressions refused to falter at his presence. Instead, it was Basil who became uncomfortable at his gaze. His ears twitched, a visible reaction of his discomfort. "... who are you?" His right ear twitched at the brat's informal tone. He himself had been like the redhead but being the subject of someone's informality honestly annoyed him.

 _How did Adil manage me back then..?_ In his moment of annoyance, his thoughts drifted off to the man who treated him like a son. A slight wave of despair hit him. It had only been a few months ago when he and Mister Menakht visited Tison Village. He had been excited, so ecstatic to see Adil and Amira after a long time! He had remembered their words about Hadiya and Basil just couldn't keep still as they neared their village.

However... he had been too late...

"... hello?" The golden-eyed teen snapped out of his reveries, his attention yet again on the rude brat in front of him. "My name is Basil." Before any further interaction can be done, the door of the room they were in slammed open. Mister Menakht and Maader had entered, the scroll in her hands and Mister Menakht's guilty and ashamed expression alarmed him. _Something isn't right_... The voluptuous woman and the merchant stopped a few feet away from them.

He noticed how the brat took a step back and his presence became even more subdued. _Just what is going on in this place.._? Deciding to act ignorant of what seemed to be that is obvious, he asked, "When are we leaving, Mister Menakht?" The merchant avoided his golden eyes, the words leaving the person Basil trusted the most right after Adil and Amira. " _F-Forgive me, Basil... you're now a property of Lady Maader._ "

Suddenly forgetting how to breathe, the older slaves of Maader chained and cuffed him before he could unfreeze from the shock he just received.

The chains clanged in his sudden minute of movement but it was enough to snap him out of his stupor. The rage building up inside of him was something he hadn't felt before. Basil saw red and he lashed out. His chains that were once attached to the walls had broken off as he charged towards the merchants— _both that bastard and wench_. His lust for their blood overpowered his reasoning, his instincts taking over. He _must_ eliminate the threat.

" _Masrur!_ "

Unable to think properly and his inability to be aware, Basil found himself coughing up blood as a tiny feet buried itself in his stomach. The power itself from the kick sent him flying, back meeting the walls and a crater arose from the impact. He should have seen that coming and he should have been better prepared! But... But... _He sold me..._ His eyes burned from his unshed tears.

Basil yearned for Amira's smile. He wanted to see her, to make her smile and protect her. He _needed_ to be by her side... _Amira... Amira... I apologize..._ But if he was to be a slave for the second time, he would not give up. Never again would he surrender. He was going to see her and _he doesn't care how long it takes!_

* * *

 **Alera33:** Awwwwwwwwww~ thank you! I have to get back in my 'groove' tho since this writing style isn't just the same as my previous one. I haven't written in a long time, after al! Then again, I'm glad you enjoy reading this!

 **BrickSHeep:** I really loved your reviews... LIKE A LOT-LOT. They made my while day when I read them!

 **curlystruggle:** My ship for them is as big as a warship-

 **Guest:** Here you go!

 **French fries (guest):** I am doing fine, thank you for your concern! I'm glad you like it!


End file.
